Storm Hawks nouvelle génération
by NarcissaDark Ace
Summary: Une aventure des Storm Hawks qui se passe dans le futur. On y retrouve bien sûr Narcissa et Dark Ace, mais aussi de nouveaux personnages. Une fiction dans laquelle on trouve humour, aventure et amour.


Quelques petites indications avant de lire ce récit. Cette histoire se passe dans le futur, je continuerai les aventures de Narcissa mais j'avais envie de faire une petite pause.

Je sais que ce que j'écris au sujet de Dark Ace peut ne pas coller avec le personnage qu'on connait dans la série, mais c'est comme ça que je le vois. Je pense qu'il pourrait avoir un comportement différent envers la femme qui arriverait à faire battre son cœur si noir. Je crois qu'une femme qui a du caractère et qui arrive à lui tenir tête pourrait le séduire.

En ce qui concerne Narcissa, quelques petites précisions pour la compréhension de cette histoire : J'ai laissé planer le mystère au sujet de ses origines dans le deuxième épisode, et comme je le dis sur ma page d'accueil, Narcissa est une sorcière. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'adore la magie !! J'en parlerai un peu plus dans le prochain épisode, la suite de : Dur, dur d'être cycloniens. Je précise aussi je j'ai piqué le nom d'Azarath à la série Jeunes Titans mais j'aime trop ce nom !!

Bonne lecture.

**Storm Hawks nouvelle génération**

Cela faisait vingt ans que Narcissa était entrée dans l'armée cyclonienne. Depuis, les choses avaient bien changées. Le territoire cyclonien couvrait maintenant presque tout l'Atmos, et la plupart des Seigneurs du Ciel avaient été tués ou pourrissaient dans les cellules de la prison cyclonienne qui se trouvait sur Terra Zartacla. Une petite résistance tentait quand même de tenir tête à la tyrannie cyclonienne. Elle était menée par Aerrow, le chef des Storm Hawks. Son escadrille s'était quelque peu agrandie, en effet, il avait épousé Piper et avait eu un fils : Will. C'était un jeune homme de 16 ans, le teint mat comme celui de sa mère, il avait aussi hérité de la couleur des cheveux de Piper et de son don pour élaborer des plans sans failles. Il avait les yeux verts comme son père et avait de nombreuses aptitudes pour le combat. Will était un sacré pilote, rusé, agile et téméraire ; il se débrouillait aussi très bien avec une épée. Il ne se doutait pas que, par une belle journée de printemps, il allait rencontrer l'amour et changer à jamais la vie d'une jeune femme.

Ce matin là, sur Cyclonia, Malicia se préparait à aller se balader sur son switchblade. Elle était très jolie, grande, mince, de longs cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus azur comme sa mère. Malicia avait elle aussi 16 ans. Elle s'apprêtait à monter sur son véhicule quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça de si bonne heure ? »

Malicia se retourna et vit son père avancer vers elle.

« C'est une belle journée, je vais me balader et chercher des cristaux » dit Malicia.

« Tu y vas seule ? » lui demanda son père.

« Oui je vais y aller seule, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille et je pilote assez bien, non ? » dit Malicia.

« Je dois reconnaître que tu pilotes mieux que ta mère !! » répondit son père.

« Ça, ce n'est pas difficile !! » dit Malicia en riant.

« En effet, tu es loin d'être une catastrophe comme elle » Dit Dark Ace, et en se penchant vers sa fille il ajouta :

« Ne dis pas à ta mère que j'ai dit ça !! »

Malicia se mit à rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle ne doit pas me dire ? »

Narcissa arrivait derrière Dark Ace. Elle regarda un instant son époux.

« Dommage pour toi, j'ai l'ouïe très fine. » dit elle en souriant à Dark Ace.

Narcissa regarda sa fille.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas ? »

Malicia soupira

« Comme je le disais à papa il y a cinq minutes, je vais me balader et essayer de trouver de nouveaux cristaux »

« Et tu la laisses y aller seule ? » demanda Narcissa à Dark Ace.

« J'allais justement ordonner à quelques busards de l'accompagner » répondit Dark Ace.

Malicia soupira et dit à ses parents :

« Enfin !! Je ne suis plus une gamine, je suis capable d'aller toute seule me balader dans l'Atmos !! »

Narcissa regarda sa fille et lui dit :

« Tu n'es peut-être plus une gamine, et même si les cycloniens dominent une bonne partie de l'Atmos, nous sommes encore en guerre, on ne sait jamais ce que la résistance nous réserve. »

Dark Ace approuva :

« Ta mère a raison, il vaut mieux être prudent, je vais demander à Snipe de t'accompagner »

Narcissa regarda Dark Ace et lui dit :

« Autant la laisser y aller seule alors !! »

Dark Ace soupira

« Bon d'accord, je vais chercher quatre busards »

Dark Ace alla près d'un groupe de soldats pour leur ordonner d'être la garde rapprochée de sa fille.

Pendant ce temps, Narcissa fit quelques recommandations à Malicia :

« Ne t'avises pas de jouer à cache-cache avec ces soldats comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois, si on leur demande de t'accompagner ce n'est pas pour t'embêter tu sais »

Malicia sourit en pensant à sa dernière sortie, elle avait semé les soldats qui devaient la surveiller en un rien de temps.

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas doués à ce jeu !! »

Narcissa regarda sa fille d'un air sévère et lui dit :

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est pour ta sécurité. Et penses un peu à ce que ces pauvres soldats vont devoir endurer s'ils te perdent de vue !! »

Malicia repensa aux soldats qui n'avaient pas su la surveiller lors de sa dernière sortie, ils étaient revenus sans elle, et Dark Ace leur avait passé un sacré savon !! Aussi, les soldats qui furent choisis par Dark Ace pour cette fois n'étaient franchement pas ravis qu'on leur confie cette mission.

Dark Ace revint avec les busards, il regarda Malicia et lui dit :

« Voilà tes gardes du corps, je te conseille de rester près d'eux »

Ensuite il regarda les gardes et poursuivit :

« Et vous, je vous conseille vivement de ne pas la perdre de vue, c'est compris ? »

Les soldats saluèrent Dark Ace

« Oui, Commandant !! »

Malicia partit donc accompagnée de ses quatre gardes du corps en direction de Terra Gemma. Une Terra où on pouvait trouver toutes sortes de cristaux. Elle n'était pas sous la domination cyclonienne, c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une terra libre comme il en restait peu.

Dark Ace et Narcissa regardèrent un instant Malicia partir, ensuite ils allèrent rejoindre Ravess qui était déjà en mission à l'autre bout de l'Atmos.

Malicia et sa garde arrivèrent sur Terra Gemma, ils atterrirent un peu plus loin que le marché aux cristaux. La jeune fille gara son véhicule et attendit que les soldats la rejoignent. Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur le marché, c'était l'un des plus connut de tout l'Atmos et on y trouvait les plus belles pièces.

Malicia se dirigea vers le marché sans vraiment faire attention à ses gardes, elle pensait surtout à la manière de les semer. Une fois arrivée au milieu de la foule, elle se retourna vers les soldats et leur dit :

« Regardez là, les Storm Hawks !! »

Les soldats regardèrent dans la direction que la jeune fille leur indiquait, Malicia en profita pour passer en vitesse sous une table et courut se mêler à la foule.

Quand les soldats se retournèrent à nouveau pour regarder la jeune fille, elle leur avait faussé compagnie. Les busards décidèrent de se séparer en deux groupes pour la retrouver, il ne valait mieux pas pour eux qu'ils retournent sur Cyclonia sans elle.

Pendant ce temps, Malicia s'amusait beaucoup ; elle allait d'une échoppe à l'autre admirant toutes sortes de cristaux. Il y avait des cristaux incandescents, des cristaux Solaris, des cristaux sangsues …Malicia acheta quelques cristaux et les mit dans son sac à dos. Elle s'attarda devant une échoppe où se trouvait un superbe cristal rose de la forme d'un cône. Elle prit le cristal dans sa main pour mieux l'admirer, mais elle fut bousculée par un homme et lâcha le cristal. Heureusement, une femme le rattrapa. Elle s'avança vers Malicia et lui tendit le cristal.

« C'est un très beau cristal, tu devrais faire attention » dit la femme.

Malicia la regarda un instant en prenant le cristal. Cette femme était assez jolie, le teint mat, les yeux orangés et les cheveux bleu foncé. Elle portait une tenue bleue, sans aucun blason ; sans doute pour ne pas attirer l'attention. La femme lui souriait.

« Je m'appelle Piper » dit la femme, ensuite elle ajouta :

« Tu t'intéresses aux cristaux ? Moi aussi, je suis une spécialiste dans ce domaine »

Malicia lui sourit timidement.

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup les cristaux, ma marraine aussi est une spécialiste dans ce domaine, elle m'a apprit beaucoup de choses. Et je m'appelle Malicia. »

Piper regarda un instant la jeune fille, elle était un peu intriguée car, selon elle, la seule autre personne qui connaissait si bien les cristaux ne pouvait être que Maîtresse Cyclonis.

« Je suis contente de te connaître Malicia, d'où viens tu ? » Dit Piper.

Malicia hésita à répondre, au moment où elle allait dire quelque chose, un jeune homme arriva près de Piper et lui dit :

« Ah, tu es là !! On a besoin de toi à bord du Condor. »

Le jeune homme regarda Malicia et lui fit un petit sourire. La jeune fille lui sourit aussi et se mit à rougir. Elle le trouvait assez mignon.

Piper regarda les deux jeunes gens d'un air amusé, ensuite elle fit les présentations.

« Voici mon fils, Will. » ensuite elle regarda son fils « Voici Malicia, je vous laisse faire connaissance, ne rentre pas trop tard d'accord ? »

Will regarda à peine sa mère, il ne pouvait pas quitter Malicia des yeux.

Piper regarda Malicia et lui sourit.

« Au revoir Malicia, à bientôt j'espère »

Et Piper s'en alla, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait à part eux, plus de foule, plus de cristaux, plus de guerre, rien. Ils restèrent là un moment, à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

Puis Will fini par dire :

« Joli cristal !! »

Malicia lui sourit et répondit :

« Oui, en effet, il est très beau »

Il s'approcha un peu de Malicia et lui dit :

« Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu es une passionnée de cristaux ? »

Malicia allait lui répondre quand elle aperçut les soldats cycloniens qui étaient à sa recherche.

« Oh non !! » Dit la jeune femme en regardant les busards.

Will regarda un instant en direction des soldats, puis il regarda Malicia et lui demanda :

« C'est toi qu'ils cherchent ? »

Malicia fit signe que oui.

Will ne voulait surtout pas que Malicia tombe entre les mains des busards, aussi, il la prit par la main et lui dit :

« Viens, suis moi !! »

Malicia n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle suivit Will un peu malgré elle. Ils se mêlèrent à la foule et quittèrent le marché sans se faire attrapés par les cycloniens.

Will regarda derrière eux, puis il regarda Malicia et lui dit :

« Je crois qu'on les a semé »

« Une fois de plus !! » pensa Malicia.

Will tenait toujours la main de Malicia, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, il la regarda et lui dit :

« Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour, tous les deux ? Je connais de chouettes endroits, on vient souvent ici pour se ravitailler »

« D'accord » répondit Malicia.

Elle se sentait très à l'aise avec Will, elle ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Les deux jeunes gens allèrent dans un endroit plus tranquille de la Terra Gemma. Une petite clairière parsemée de fleurs sauvages aux couleurs vivent, quelques arbres fruitiers et une petite rivière qui coulait tranquillement.

Will alla s'asseoir contre un arbre et Malicia vint à côté de lui.

« J'aime bien venir ici, c'est un endroit paisible. C'est mon arbre préféré. » Dit Will en montrait l'arbre sur lequel il était adossé.

On pouvait voir un W gravé dans l'écorce. Les racines noueuses formaient des sortes de sièges assez peu confortables, mais ça convenait très bien à Will.

Malicia lui sourit, elle regarda autour d'elle, l'endroit était vraiment sublime, tellement différent de Cyclonia. L'endroit idéal si on avait envie de se ressourcer ou de faire le point.

« Alors, tu peux me dire pourquoi ces cycloniens en avaient après toi ? » demanda Will.

Malicia ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle ne voulait pas lui mentir mais elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille s'il apprenait qui elle était.

« Et bien, c'est une longue histoire tu sais. » dit Malicia.

« Et tu ne veux pas m'en parler, c'est ça ? » demanda Will.

Malicia baissa les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu m'en parleras quand tu sentiras que le moment sera venu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je te fais confiance. » Dit Will en lui souriant.

Le jeune homme se dit que si les cycloniens en avaient après elle, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle était dans le camp des gentils. Il se releva.

« Je dois retourner sur le Condor, ça te dirait de visiter le vaisseau ? »

Malicia sourit et lui dit :

« Oui j'en serais ravie »

Will tendit la main à Malicia et l'aida à se relever. Il garda la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Ils montèrent sur le Air Skimmer du jeune Storm Hawk et volèrent jusqu'au Condor. Là, Will aida Malicia à descendre du véhicule. La jeune fille était assez impressionnée, le vaisseau avait l'air en piteux état mais elle connaissait toute l'histoire du fameux Condor. Will emmena Malicia directement dans le cockpit de l'appareil pour lui présenter l'équipage.

Dès leur entrée, Aerrow s'avança vers eux suivit de Piper.

« Ah te voilà, mais qui est cette jeune fille ? » demanda le chef des Storm Hawks.

« Je suis contente de te revoir, Malicia » dit Piper.

« Je vois que tu la connais déjà, je suis encore le seul à ne rien savoir de la vie de notre fils ? » dit Aerrow en plaisantant.

« Mais non !! Nous nous sommes croisées sur le marché aux cristaux c'est tout !! » Dit Piper.

Aerrow regarda Malicia et lui dit d'une voix chaleureuse :

« Sois la bienvenue sur le Condor, je suis Aerrow, le père de Will et le chef des Storm Hawks »

Malicia était intriguée, elle se tenait là, juste devant l'ennemi juré de son père. Elle répondit timidement :

« Merci »

Un jeune garçon s'avança vers Malicia, il était blond aux yeux bleus et avait un grand sourire charmeur. Il prit la main de Malicia et y déposa un baiser. Malicia rougit un peu. Le jeune garçon la regarda et lui dit :

« Bienvenue jolie demoiselle, moi, c'est Ethan. Pour vous servir. »

À ce moment un garçon parfaitement identique à Ethan le poussa et prit la main de Malicia.

« Pousse-toi » dit-il à son jumeau.

Il regarda Malicia et lui dit :

« Moi, c'est Jimmy. Pour vous servir Princesse. »

Will commençait à être un peu agacé par le comportement des jumeaux. Il se demandait souvent comment son père avait pu supporter aussi longtemps le père des jumeaux : Finn. Les jumeaux étaient vraiment comme leur père ; trop sûrs d'eux, vantards, dragueurs mais ils étaient de bons pilotes pour leur âge. En effet, ils n'avaient que 13 ans. Et ils étaient aussi excellents que leur père avec une arbalète. Heureusement pour les oreilles des Storm Hawks, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts musicaux que Finn, lui aimait le rock pur et dur, Ethan et Jimmy avaient des goûts assez variés pour la musique. Un peu comme leur mère, Dove, la petite fille de Wren, qui s'occupait de la résistance sur Terra Gale.

Finn et Dove avaient fini par tomber amoureux à force de combattre ensemble. Ils formaient un beau couple, Finn toujours exubérant et Dove, plus modeste mais excellente combattante au caractère bien trempé. Ils se complétaient à merveille. Les parents de Ethan et Jimmy étaient actuellement sur Terra Gale et avaient confiés leurs rejetons à Aerrow et Piper.

« Allez du balai les morveux !! » dit Will un peu énervé.

« Attendez de grandir un peu avant de faire les yeux doux aux filles »

Malicia, qui avait été d'abord très étonnée par la scène des jumeaux était maintenant un peu amusée. Elle regarda Will et lui dit :

« Ce n'est rien, laisse les, ils sont marrants »

« Tu as vu ça ? » dit Ethan à son frère « Elle est déjà folle de moi !! »

Will continua à présenter Malicia au reste de l'équipe. Il arriva près de Junko, le Storm Hawk costaud au grand cœur qui était originaire de la Terra Torgnole. Il salua gentiment la jeune fille. Juste à côté de Junko se tenait sa fille, Sally. Elle avait déjà une assez bonne carrure pour une jeune fille de son âge, elle avait les yeux gris bleu et portait une tenue de couleur parme. Elle s'avança vers Malicia et lui dit :

« Bonjour je suis heureuse de te connaître. C'est chouette d'avoir enfin une autre fille à bord. »

La mère de Sally était aussi une Torgnole, elle se prénommait Nora et était actuellement sur sa terre natale pour aider la résistance au sol car elle n'était pas vraiment une grande navigatrice.

« Tu veux que je te montre le reste du vaisseau ? » demanda Will.

« Oui bien sûr » répondit Malicia.

« Je peux vous accompagner ? » demanda Sally.

« Sauf si vous préférez rester seuls » ajouta timidement la jeune Torgnole.

Will regarda un instant Malicia et lui sourit, puis, il répondit à Sally :

« Pas de problème, tu peux venir avec nous »

Will emmena Malicia sur le pont. Il y avait un vieux frigo, et dessus, un dessin qui avait l'air d'avoir été gribouillé à la hâte. Malicia regarda le dessin d'un peu plus près et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une caricature de son père.

« Tu veux jouer avec nous ? » demanda Sally.

« Euh, quoi ? »

« Jouer à lancer des fruits sur la cible » dit Will en montrant du doigt le dessin représentant Dark Ace.

Malicia se sentit un peu gênée.

« Heu, non merci » dit elle.

« Comme tu veux » dit Will.

Ils continuèrent la visite du Condor et passèrent près de la salle des machines. Stork en sortit. Il regarda la jeune fille et recula un peu.

« Pas de soucis, Stork, elle est avec moi. Voici Malicia »

« Bonjour » dit Malicia.

Le pilote regarda la jeune fille d'un air étrange et dit à Will

« J'espère qu'elle n'a pas apporté un virus à bord »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est parfaitement saine. » répondit Will.

Le pilote s'en alla pour rejoindre le cockpit. Malicia le regarda et demanda à ses nouveaux amis :

« Il est toujours comme ça ? »

« Bah, il est un peu parano, mais c'est un excellent pilote, et quand on le connait, il est assez sympa » répondit Will.

« Oui, dommage qu'il ai tellement peur que sa famille attrape toutes sortes de maladie qu'il ne les laisse presque jamais venir à bord. Ses deux filles sont très chouettes, elles ont presque le même âge que moi. J'ai 14 ans le mois prochain, et Salma et Astrid auront 14 ans dans trois mois. » Dit Sally

« En effet, c'est dommage. Il les couve de trop, je connais ça » dit Malicia.

« Tes parents aussi t'empêchent de faire plein de choses ? » demanda Sally.

« Et bien, en fait ils sont assez cool mais ils ont toujours peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose » dit Malicia.

« Bah comme tous les parents je suppose » dit Will.

« Oui je suppose » dit Malicia en pensant à ses parents.

Il commençait à se faire tard, et Malicia se demanda si les soldats étaient repartis sur Cyclonia sans elle.

Elle regarda Will et lui dit :

« Il va falloir que je rentre chez moi. »

« Déjà !! » dit Sally.

« Oui, je suis désolée » répondit Malicia.

« Tu penses que tu pourras revenir nous voir demain ? » demanda la jeune torgnole.

« Oui, ce serait vraiment bien » ajouta Will.

Cela faisait plaisir à Malicia que Will lui montre autant d'intérêt, et elle venait de se faire de nouveaux amis, elle qui n'avait jamais eu comme amie que la fille de Maîtresse Cyclonis.

« Demain matin, je t'attendrai près de l'arbre où nous nous sommes assis tout à l'heure, d'accord ? » dit Will.

« D'accord » répondit Malicia

« Alors, à demain » ajouta Sally, impatiente de revoir sa nouvelle amie.

Will ramena Malicia près du marché.

« Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène chez toi ? » demanda Will.

« Non, ça va aller » répondit Malicia.

« Mais les soldats cycloniens sont peut-être encore là » ajouta Will.

Malicia espérait bien que les busards n'étaient pas repartis sur Cyclonia sans elle.

« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas » lui répondit la jeune cyclonienne.

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de Will et partit en courant. Will la regarda un instant, puis décolla et retourna sur le Condor. Malicia arriva près de son véhicule, aucune trace des soldats.

« Oh non, je sens que je vais être privée de sortie pendant un siècle ou deux !! » dit Malicia.

Mais à ce moment, les quatre soldats arrivèrent. Ils avaient passé la journée à chercher Malicia et avaient fini par se résigner à rentrer sur Cyclonia sans la jeune fille, et donc, à subir le courroux du Commandant. Ils étaient surpris mais plutôt contents de voir la jeune fille près de son switchblade.

Un busard s'approcha de Malicia et lui dit :

« Nous vous avons cherché partout, mademoiselle »

Malicia prit un air sérieux et répondit :

« Figurez-vous que moi aussi je vous cherchais. »

Ensuite, elle ajouta :

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous que mon père n'apprenne pas que vous m'avez perdu de vue, qu'en dites vous ? »

Les soldats firent signe que oui.

Malicia monta sur son switchblade, et les soldats firent de même, ils décollèrent pour retourner sur Cyclonia. Ils se posèrent dans le hangar. Dark Ace et Narcissa étaient déjà de retour depuis un bon moment. Malicia descendit de son véhicule et alla directement chez elle. Elle trouva ses parents assis dans leur salon, à discuter de la mission qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.

Dark Ace se tourna vers sa fille et l'interrogea :

« Alors cette journée ? Tout c'est bien passé ? Tu es restée avec les soldats ? »

Malicia répondit à son père :

« Oui, bien sûr. Et j'ai pas mal de cristaux, je peux aller les montrer à Marraine Cyclonis ? »

« Oui » répondit Narcissa « Mais si elle est trop occupée, ne la dérange pas et reviens tout de suite »

« D'accord » fit Malicia.

La jeune fille prit son sac à dos et partit voir la reine des cycloniens. Une fois arrivée chez Cyclonis, elle alla près de sa marraine qui se trouvait assise derrière son bureau.

« Bonjour marraine, je ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Malicia.

Maîtresse Cyclonis se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui dit :

« Tu ne me déranges pas, au contraire, je suis contente de te voir. »

Malicia ouvrit son sac et montra à Cyclonis les cristaux qu'elle avait achetés.

« De belles pierres !! » s'exclama Cyclonis.

Maîtresse Cyclonis passa une petite heure à montrer à Malicia quelles étaient les propriétés des cristaux qu'elle venait d'acquérir, et elle lui en montra d'autres qui faisaient partie de sa réserve personnelle.

Ensuite, Maîtresse Cyclonis demanda à Malicia si elle pouvait passer un peu de temps avec sa fille, car la reine des cycloniens devait préparer quelques plans d'attaques contre certaines terras.

« Oui, bien sûr, avec plaisir » dit Malicia.

La jeune fille alla rejoindre Evy, la fille de Cyclonis. Evy ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes traits de visage, mais elle avait les yeux bleus comme son père. Malicia frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Evy et entra. La jeune fille était couchée sur son lit et lisait tranquillement. Elle se tourna et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Malicia. Elle considérait cette dernière comme sa grande sœur en plus d'être sa seule amie. Evy avait 12 ans ; elle ne sortait pas beaucoup ou alors avec pas moins de douze busards comme garde rapprochée. Pas facile de se faire des amis dans ces conditions !!

Malicia alla s'asseoir sur le lit, juste à côté d'Evy.

« Salut, je suis contente de te voir. Qu'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? » Dit Evy.

Malicia lui montra ses cristaux et lui dit :

« Je suis allée sur Terra Gemma et j'ai acheté ça »

« Tu en as de la chance !! Moi, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus sortie. Et je n'ai presque plus de bouquins à lire. » Dit Evy.

« Si tu veux, j'irai t'en chercher » dit Malicia.

« C'est gentil. Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ? » Demanda la fille de Cyclonis.

« Dit toujours !! » répondit Malicia.

« J'aimerais bien apprendre à piloter, mais ma mère ne me laissera jamais aller à l'académie. Toi, c'est ton père qui t'a donné des leçons, c'est ça ? » Dit Evy.

Malicia fit un petit sourire et puis répondit :

« Oui, il m'a apprit à piloter dès mon plus jeune âge. La première fois que mon père m'a emmenée sur son switchblade élite, je devais avoir trois ans !! Et il m'a dit que, quand ma mère a apprit qu'il m'avait emmenée en ballade au dessus des Terres de Lave, elle lui a passé un sacré savon !! »

Evy se mit à rire et puis dit :

« Oui, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de recommencer et de t'emmener avec lui. L'autre jour, quand je suis allée chez toi, j'ai vu la photo de toi et de ton père sur son switchblade, elle est vraiment trop belle cette photo. »

Malicia sourit en pensant à cette photo et à toutes les fois où elle avait été se balader avec son père, puis elle dit :

« Oui, c'est la photo préférée de mon père »

« Pourquoi vous dites toujours que ta mère pilote comme un manche ? Moi, je trouve qu'elle se débrouille très bien » demanda Evy.

Malicia se mit à rire.

« Ah, oui. En fait mon père dit ça pour la taquiner un peu. Elle est juste un peu trop brusque quand elle pilote. Et puis, ce n'est pas sa spécialité. Mon père m'a raconté que la première fois qu'il avait laissé ma mère piloter son switchblade élite, il avait failli l'étrangler !! Ma mère avait presque percuté un pic parce qu'elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, elle regardait mon père qui était assis derrière elle. »

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire.

Evy regarda un instant son amie, puis elle lui dit :

« Tes parents, ils sont vraiment trop biens !! »

Malicia sourit. En effet, ses parents avaient la réputation d'être impitoyables et sans pitié face à leurs ennemis. Mais ils essayaient toujours de passer beaucoup de temps avec leur fille quand ils n'étaient pas en mission, surtout quand elle était petite. Cela n'avait pas toujours été facile à cause de la guerre, mais quand Malicia y repensait, elle ne pouvait avoir meilleurs parents. Bien sûr, ils étaient quand même sévères et elle ne pouvait pas toujours sortir quand elle le voulait, mais ils avaient toujours été là quand elle avait eu besoin d'eux. Elle savait aussi que ses parents l'aimaient énormément, en fait, elle avait beaucoup de chance.

« Tu crois que ton père pourra me donner des cours de pilotage ? » ajouta Evy.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Malicia, puis, elle ajouta : « Si il n'a pas le temps, je pourrais demander à ta mère si elle m'autorise à te donner des cours moi-même »

Evy sauta de joie.

« Ce serait formidable !! »

« Ne t'emballe pas, il faut encore que ta mère accepte » dit Malicia. « Je lui demanderai demain »

« Super, merci. Si c'est toi qui lui demandes, elle sera probablement d'accord. » Dit Evy.

« Bon, il faut que je rentre, je viendrai te voir demain » dit Malicia.

Elle salua Evy et rentra directement chez elle. Elle déposa son sac rempli de cristaux dans sa chambre et alla s'asseoir à la table où étaient déjà installés ses parents. Elle les regarda un instant, savourant la chance qu'elle avait de les avoir encore tous les deux. Elle était parfois un peu triste en pensant à Evy, qui avait perdu son père dans la Grande Bataille qui avait opposé les cycloniens aux Ducs de Rex. On voyait bien qu'Evy pensait souvent à son père, et il devait aussi manquer à Cyclonis. C'était un valeureux combattant, Dark Ace lui-même aimait combattre aux côtés de Stephen. Mais ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade tendue par les Storm Hawks et d'autres Seigneurs de Ciel, seul Dark Ace en réchappa, ramenant à Cyclonia le corps de l'époux de Cyclonis. Une raison de plus de haïr les Storm Hawks. La plupart des familles cyclonienne avaient perdu au moins un être cher durant toutes ces années de guerre, et ce n'était pas encore fini.

Narcissa regardait des plans qui étaient disposés sur la table, Dark Ace lui donnait quelques instructions. Malicia prit la parole :

« J'ai vu Marraine Cyclonis et Evy. »

« Comment va Evy ? Ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la voir » dit Narcissa.

« Elle va bien, je lui ai proposé de lui donner des cours de pilotage, enfin si sa mère est d'accord » dit Malicia.

« Toi ? Lui donner des cours ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Ben oui, je suppose que papa est trop occupé pour s'en charger, et il ne vaut mieux pas que ce soit une certaine personne qui est elle-même complètement nulle en matière de pilotage qui lui donne ses cours !! » dit Malicia en regardant sa mère, et elle ajouta et souriant « Suivez mon regard pour savoir de qui je parle !! »

Dark Ace se mit à rire et Malicia aussi.

Narcissa regarda un instant en dessous de la table, elle constata que son mari qui était assis juste en face d'elle avait retiré la partie de son armure qui devait protéger ses tibias. Elle se redressa, fit un grand sourire à son mari, et lui balançât un violent coup de pied.

« Aïe !! » cria Dark Ace

« Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi » dit Narcissa.

Malicia se mit à rire, elle aimait bien voir ses parents se chamailler comme ça, de vrais gosses !!!

Narcissa regarda sa fille et lui dit :

« Il est tard, mange un peu et vas te laver. Ensuite tu files au lit »

Malicia ne discuta même pas, pour une fois, de toute manière, elle était un peu fatiguée. Elle mangea un morceau, prit une douche et revint embrasser ses parents avant d'aller se coucher.

Dark Ace se leva et marcha un peu, ils avaient encore une mission à remplir le lendemain, et il fallait que tout soit prêt. Il repassa tout son plan dans sa tête et se dit qu'il ne pouvait que vaincre les résistants. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo de Malicia et lui sur son véhicule. Il prit la photo pour mieux l'admirer et esquissa un petit sourire. Narcissa rangeât tous les plans qui encombraient la table, puis s'approcha de son époux. Elle regarda à son tour la photo.

Dark Ace se tourna vers Narcissa.

« Tu te souviens du jour où cette photo a été prise ? » demanda t il.

« Oui, bien sûr. Comme si c'était hier. Notre petite fille a bien grandi » dit Narcissa.

« Un peu trop vite » soupira Dark Ace.

Narcissa sourit et embrassa son mari.

« Je vais me coucher, tu viens aussi ? » dit elle.

Dark Ace reposa la photo et suivit sa femme.

Narcissa était maintenant dans leur chambre, elle avait mis une longue chemise de nuit en satin noir; elle coiffait ses longs cheveux blonds en se regardant dans un miroir. Dark Ace arriva derrière elle, il prit la brosse qui était dans la main de sa femme et coiffa la longue chevelure de Narcissa. Elle sourit.

« J'adore quand tu t'occupes de moi » dit Narcissa.

Dark Ace passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui.

« Et moi, j'adore m'occuper de toi »

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa femme et lui rendit sa brosse. Narcissa finit de se coiffer et alla se coucher pendant que Dark Ace retira son armure et son uniforme. Il passa un pantalon plus confortable pour dormir.

Il se tenait maintenant debout au pied du lit, il regarda Narcissa et lui dit:

« C'est bien que Malicia se soit comportée correctement aujourd'hui et qu'elle n'ait même pas cherché à semer les gardes »

Narcissa n'était pas vraiment de cet avis.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi? Qu'elle change subitement d'attitude? »

« Non » répondit tranquillement Dark Ace « C'est juste le résultat de l'excellente éducation que Je lui ai donnée. »

Narcissa qui était couchée se redressa un peu et croisa les bras.

« Que Tu lui a donnée? Tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un qui aurait participé à son éducation? »

Dark Ace réfléchit un instant et puis dit:

« Ah oui, tu as raison. Il y avait aussi ce petit animal de compagnie que nous lui avions offert quand elle était petite, ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Comment s'appelait-il déjà? »

En guise de réponse, Narcissa balança son oreiller sur la tête de Dark Ace. Il se mit à rire, prit l'oreiller et alla le rapporter à sa femme. Il se coucha sur Narcissa et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle le repoussa gentiment et lui dit:

« Nous ferions mieux de dormir, nous devons partir tôt demain matin »

« Ma chérie » répondit Dark Ace « Ce n'est pas la quantité de sommeil qui importe mais la qualité »

Il embrassa à nouveau Narcissa, qui le repoussa encore. Dark Ace se retrouva couché à côté de sa femme. Narcissa se retourna de manière à lui tourner le dos.

« Je suis l'homme le plus malheureux d'Atmos » dit Dark Ace d'un air plaintif.

Narcissa se retourna et regarda son époux en lui souriant.

« Mon pauvre chéri » dit-elle « Si j'avais le temps, je te plaindrais... Mais bon, je n'ai pas le temps, alors, bonne nuit »

Narcissa tourna à nouveau le dos à son mari.

« Tu es vraiment une chipie!! » dit Dark Ace.

Il vint se coller contre elle et passa son bras sur le bras de sa femme.

« Bonne nuit » dit il.

Mais cinq minutes plus tard, il caressa tendrement l'épaule de Narcissa et l'embrassa dans le cou. Ensuite il lui dit doucement à l'oreille :

« Je n'arriverais jamais à dormir sans un câlin »

Narcissa ouvrit un œil et dit à son époux:

« Si tu veux je peux te donner un somnifère Made in Narcissa, mais je ne peux pas te promettre que ce sera tout à fait indolore !! »

Dark Ace se recula et tourna le dos à sa femme et râlant.

Narcissa n'aimait pas que Dark Ace lui fasse la tête, et surtout, elle ne savait pas dormir si elle n'était pas dans les bras de son époux. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

« Je ne saurais pas dormir si tu ne me prends pas dans tes bras »

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre un somnifère Made in Narcissa !! » lui répondit sèchement Dark Ace.

Narcissa s'approcha de lui et le pinça au niveau des côtes

« Aïe » Fit Dark Ace « Tu veux bien arrêter!! »

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour que j'arrête » dit Narcissa.

Dark Ace se coucha sur le dos, il ouvrit ses bras pour que sa femme vienne s'y blottir et il lui dit :

« Très bien, Madame cruauté envers son pauvre et malheureux mari, viens dans mes bras »

Narcissa déposa sa tête sur le torse de Dark Ace et lui dit :

« Bonne nuit mon chéri, je t'aime »

Dark Ace sourit, il remonta un peu la couverture sur Narcissa car il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas avoir froid et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

« Bonne nuit chérie, je t'aime aussi »

Il la serra dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

Le lendemain, Narcissa et Dark Ace se levèrent aux aurores et furent étonnés que leur fille se lève aussi de si bonne heure. Malicia prit son petit déjeuné en compagnie de ses parents, puis elle demanda :

« Je peux encore aller ma balader aujourd'hui ? J'aimerais bien aller chercher de nouveaux livres pour Evy. »

« Tu veux encore sortir ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Laisse-la donc en profiter tant qu'elle n'a pas cours » dit Dark Ace.

Ensuite, il ajouta :

« Tu connais la condition. Tu dois être accompagnée de soldats »

« Pas de problème !! » dit Malicia d'un air joviale.

Narcissa regarda sa fille et lui dit :

« Nous avons enfin trouvé de nouveaux professeurs qui ont acceptés, un peu à contre cœur je dois bien l'avouer, de vous donner cours, à toi et à Evy. Ils seront là dans quelques jours et j'espère que cette fois, tu te montreras plus studieuse et plus respectueuse, et que tu éviteras de leur faire péter les plombs !! »

Malicia fit un petit sourire en pensant à ses derniers profs et à tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir. Puis elle répondit à sa mère :

« Pourquoi avoir des cours de philosophie, d'algèbre et l'histoire d'Atmos, je la connais déjà !! Par contre, quelques cours de combats ne me feraient pas de tort !! »

Malicia regarda son père quand elle parla des cours de combat.

Narcissa regarda Dark Ace et soupira :

« Je reconnais bien là ta fille !! »

Dark Ace sourit, il était content que sa fille s'intéresse ainsi aux techniques de combat, il savait que c'était important d'étudier, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer sa fille Commandant de l'armée cyclonienne. Il avait toujours été très fier de Malicia.

« Bon, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au hangar et choisir ta garde personnelle » dit Dark Ace.

« Je te rejoins dans dix minutes » dit Narcissa.

Dark Ace partit donc avec Malicia en direction du hangar pendant que Narcissa rassemblait quelques affaires qui leur seraient probablement nécessaires pour leur mission.

Dark Ace demanda aux mêmes soldats d'accompagner sa fille. Malicia monta sur son switchblade et décolla suivie des quatre busards. Ils atterrirent au même endroit que la veille. Malicia descendit de son véhicule, elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire le coup des Storm Hawks pour échapper à l'attention de sa garde rapprochée. Les soldats s'approchèrent de la jeune fille, l'un d'eux lui demanda :

« Que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui mademoiselle ? »

Malicia réfléchit un instant, elle aperçut près d'un arbre qui se trouvait non loin d'elle, une sorte de lapin, assez grand et qui se déplaçait sur ses deux pattes arrière. Puisque la ruse ne pouvait plus marché avec ces gardes là, elle décida d'utiliser une chose très précieuse qu'elle avait héritée de sa mère : la magie. Elle savait très bien que sa mère ne voulait pas qu'elle se serve de la magie pour des futilités, mais après tout, sa mère non plus ne respectait pas les règlements quand elle avait le même âge qu'elle. Malicia n'était qu'à moitié sorcière, mais elle avait beaucoup apprit avec sa mère et elle savait qu'elle était très douée. Elle arrivait sans problème à contrôler ses pouvoirs et à lancer pas mal de sortilèges.

Malicia regarda les soldats et leur dit :

« Je crois que mon véhicule a un problème, il faisait un drôle de bruit quand je volais, vous pouvez y jeter un œil ? »

L'un des gardes regarda la jeune fille et lui répondit :

« Faut pas nous prendre pour des idiots, mademoiselle, vous nous avez eu hier, ce ne sera plus le cas aujourd'hui. Je vais inspecter votre switchblade, et les autres vont vous surveiller. »

« Bien sûr, faites donc cela » répondit Malicia en s'écartant un peu.

Elle marcha doucement suivie des autres busards, elle arriva près de l'arbre près duquel elle avait vu le lapin. Ce dernier mangeait tranquillement de l'herbe. Avant que l'animal ne prenne peur et s'en aille, Malicia fit apparaître une petite brume et donna au lapin l'apparence de la jeune cyclonienne. Avant que la brume se dissipe, elle avait eu le temps de grimper au sommet de l'arbre. Elle regarda la scène qui se déroulait en bas et elle rit discrètement. La lapin finit par voir les soldats et s'enfuit, poursuivi par les quatre soldats qui pensaient courir après Malicia.

Une fois les soldats assez loin, elle descendit de l'arbre.

« En effet, je vous prends pour des idiots !! » dit Malicia en riant. Elle pensa à sa mère qui disait souvent que la plupart des soldats cycloniens était des incapables qui avaient sûrement été recrutés sur Terra Crétinus !!

Malicia se dirigea vers l'endroit où Will lui avait donné rendez-vous la veille. Le jeune Storm Hawk l'attendait déjà au pied de l'arbre. Malicia était contente de revoir son ami, elle sourit, courut en direction de Will et lui sauta carrément dans les bras. Quand Malicia se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Will, elle recula un peu et lui dit, un peu gênée :

« Oh, excuse moi, j'étais si contente de te voir, je me suis laissée emportée par mes émotions »

Will lui sourit et répondit :

« Ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Tu viens, on va sur le Condor »

« Avec grand plaisir !! » dit Malicia.

Will monta sur son Air Skimmer et Malicia vint se mettre derrière lui. Ils décollèrent et allèrent sur le Condor. Sally les y attendait avec impatience. Une fois posés dans le hangar, Sally vint à leur rencontre.

« Bonjour Malicia, je suis contente de te revoir » dit Sally.

« Bonjour Sally, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir » répondit Malicia.

« Bien, que voulez vous faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Will.

« On pourrait aller dans ma chambre, j'ai plein de trucs super à te montrer !! » dit Sally.

« Ouais, elle l'a rangée hier rien que pour pouvoir te la montrer. Je peux te dire qu'il y avait du boulot !! » Dit Will en riant.

« Oh, ça va !! Il n'y avait pas tant de désordre que ça !! » Dit Sally en donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de Will, qui manqua de tomber.

« Ça me plairait d'aller voir ta chambre. Mais il faudrait aussi que j'aille acheter quelques livres, vous savez où je peux en trouver ? » Dit Malicia.

« Toi aussi tu aimes lire ? J'ai plein de bouquins dans ma chambre, et de toutes sortes. » Dit Sally.

« Ah oui ? » dit Malicia.

« Oui, je te les montrerai si tu veux. Je connais une grande librairie pas très loin d'ici, c'est là que je vais acheter la plupart de mes livres. » Dit Sally.

« On peut y aller maintenant si vous voulez » dit Will.

Les trois amis partirent donc du Condor pour se rendre dans cette librairie dont Sally avait parlé. La jeune torgnole pilotait son Air Skimmer, Malicia se trouvait sur celui de Will, juste derrière le jeune homme. Ils arrivèrent près d'un bâtiment immense dont l'extérieur avait l'air limite délabré. Sur le toit de la librairie se tenaient des gargouilles en pierre qui semblaient regarder les clients qui osaient s'avancer vers la porte. Une immense porte en bois qui grinçât quand Sally l'ouvrit. Will et Malicia entrèrent à leur tour. Malicia regarda autour d'elle, l'intérieur était visiblement mieux entretenu que l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Il y avait plusieurs étages, des armoires remplies de livres couvraient absolument tous les murs. Malicia n'avait jamais vu autant de livres rassemblés dans un même endroit.

« Waw » dit Malicia.

« Oui en effet, c'est assez impressionnant » dit Sally, puis elle ajouta : « Quel genre de livre tu cherches ? Tout est classé par catégorie »

« J'aime un peu tout, je vais flâner un peu. » dit Malicia.

« D'accord, moi je vais aller voir les romans d'amour » dit Sally.

« Je t'accompagne » dit Will en regardant la jeune cyclonienne.

Malicia monta au premier étage avec Will, elle s'arrêta devant une grande étagère au-dessus de laquelle il y avait une pancarte qui portait l'inscription :

_Magie, créatures de légendes et sorcellerie._

La jeune fille décida d'aller y jeter un œil par curiosité. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur un livre qui portait le titre :

_Les différents peuples de sorciers et leurs coutumes_

Elle prit le livre et l'ouvrit. Elle tomba directement sur une page où il y avait une grande photo représentant la famille royale d'un peuple de sorciers. On pouvait voir un homme debout, il avait un certain charisme et beaucoup de prestance ; assises sur un canapé luxueux, juste à côté du roi, deux femmes aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, très belles, portant des robes en taffetas aux couleurs vives. Elle lu la légende qui se trouvait en dessous de la photo.

_La famille royale d'Azarath, Son Altesse Royale le Roi Linus, Son Altesse Royale la Reine Ama__ltya et Son Altesse Royale la Princesse Narcissa. _

Malicia reconnu immédiatement sa mère sur la photo, elle devait avoir 16 ou 17

ans au moment où cette photo avait été prise. Malicia eu comme un petit pincement au cœur, elle était tellement absorbée par ce livre qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que Will vint regarder le livre par-dessus son épaule.

« Ma parole !! C'est cette sorcière cyclonienne de Narcissa !! » Dit Will.

Malicia se retourna et regarda Will.

« Euh, oui. J'ai vu » bredouilla la jeune fille.

« Tu sais que c'est la pire ennemie de ma mère ? Tout comme Dark Ace est le pire ennemi de mon père » dit Will.

« Oui je sais » dit Malicia à voix basse.

« Ma mère pense que Narcissa est une idiote qui a de la chance de pouvoir utiliser la magie, sinon il y a longtemps qu'elle se serait faite avoir !! » dit Will

« Ce n'est pas vrai !! » cria Malicia sans même s'en rendre compte.

Will la regarda, étonné par une telle réaction.

Malicia baissa les yeux et dit à Will :

« Excuse moi, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça »

« Ce n'est rien, je ne devrais pas me moquer comme ça » dit Will, et il ajouta « Tu t'intéresses à la magie ? C'est pour ça que tu t'intéresses à Narcissa ? »

« Euh, oui. Et en plus je trouve que c'est une très belle femme » répondit Malicia.

« Ouais, si on aime les blondes !! En plus, mes parents lui ont toujours mis la pâtée, et à Dark Ace aussi. Ils ont de la chance de s'en être sortis à chaque fois et d'avoir su échapper aux Storm Hawks » dit Will.

Malicia ferma le livre d'un coup sec et le remis à sa place. Elle fit demi tour et alla à un autre étage afin d'acheter des livres pour Evy. Elle était un peu vexée que Will parle ainsi de ses parents, mais, évidemment, le pauvre garçon ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Will rattrapa Malicia et lui demanda :

« Ça va ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Malicia soupira, puis lui fit signe que non. Elle acheta quelques romans d'aventure. Sally vint les rejoindre, elle regarda un instant les livres que Malicia tenait.

« Ah, des romans d'aventure, j'adore ça !! J'en ai plein, je te les montrerai. Et j'aime aussi écrire tu sais » dit Sally.

« Ah oui ? » dit Malicia.

« Oui, je compte bien raconter les aventures des Storm Hawks, j'ai déjà commencé. Et un jour, je pourrai raconter comment les Seigneurs du Ciel auront réussi à vaincre les cycloniens » dit Sally.

« Tu vas écrire une fiction ? » demanda Malicia.

« Non, je raconte ce qui se passe à chaque combat, comment on arrive à battre à chaque fois les cycloniens. Et je suis sûre qu'on finira par battre Maîtresse Cyclonis. » Dit Sally.

« Si tu y crois, tant mieux pour toi !! » dit Malicia.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » demanda Will qui commençait franchement à se poser des questions au sujet de la jeune fille et du fait qu'elle semblait apprécier les cycloniens.

« Je veux juste dire qu'il faut être réaliste, les cycloniens dominent une grande partie de l'Atmos, et je ne pense pas que ça changera de si tôt » dit Malicia qui sentait qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle trouve une bonne explication.

« Oui mais la résistance s'organise et on gagne beaucoup de batailles » ajouta Sally.

« Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas s'attarder sur ce sujet » dit sagement Will.

« Tu as raison » dit Malicia.

Ensuite, elle regarda Sally et lui demanda :

« Tu veux toujours me montrer ta chambre ? »

« Oui, bien sûr !! » répondit Sally.

Les trois amis retournèrent sur le Condor. Malicia passa saluer les parents de Will. Les jumeaux ne manquèrent pas l'occasion de faire les yeux doux à Malicia, jusqu'à ce que Will les attrape et leur dise :

« Du balai les nains !! »

Ensuite, Sally montra sa chambre à Malicia. Elle avait en effet beaucoup de livres. Will, Sally et Malicia passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble à faire toutes sortes de jeux. La cyclonienne s'amusait beaucoup avec ses amis, mais elle avait parfois l'impression que son cœur se déchirait en deux, partagé entre sa famille et les cycloniens, et entre ses amis et les Seigneurs du Ciel. Il commençait à se faire tard, Malicia demanda à Will de la raccompagner sur Terra Gemma. Will déposa la jeune fille à l'endroit habituel et lui donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Malicia marcha en direction de son véhicule, elle avait passé une bonne journée mais commençait à s'en vouloir de cacher ainsi la vérité à ses amis, et aussi à ses parents. La situation commençait à devenir compliquée. Soudain, elle pensa aux soldats cycloniens.

« Zut alors, comment je vais les retrouver ? » dit Malicia.

Elle se cacha derrière un arbre et prononça une incantation pour attirer le lapin vers elle, en espérant qu'il ne s'était pas fait rattrapé par les cycloniens. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit du bruit. Le lapin arrivait, suivit des soldats qui étaient à bout de souffle. Ils avaient visiblement couru toute la journée après ce lapin en croyant que c'était Malicia. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire. Au moment où l'animal passa à côté d'elle, Malicia leva le sort, puis marcha tranquillement vers son véhicule. Les soldats arrivèrent à sa hauteur, elle les regarda et leur dit :

« Bien, je pense que nous pouvons retourner sur Cyclonia maintenant »

Les soldats s'appuyèrent un instant sur leurs véhicules pour reprendre leur souffle, et puis montèrent sur leur switchblade. Malicia décolla suivie des busards.

Une fois arrivée sur Cyclonia, Malicia alla apporter les livres à Evy. Elle avait envie de confier à son amie qu'elle avait rencontré des personnes vraiment sympas, mais les Storm Hawks étaient responsables de la mort du père d'Evy. Malicia pensa donc qu'il valait mieux ne rien lui dire pour le moment. Elle retourna chez elle. Ses parents étaient installés tranquillement dans le salon, ils parlaient de leur écrasante victoire sur les rebelles. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à côté de son père.

« Vous avez l'air satisfaits de votre journée !! » dit Malicia.

« Il y a de quoi !! Nous avons frappé fort aujourd'hui, la résistance aura beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre » dit Dark Ace avec un grand sourire.

« Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Je suis allée acheter des livres, je les ai déjà apportés à Evy, je suis aussi allée ma balader un peu. » Dit Malicia

« Tu es toujours restée avec les soldats ? » Demanda Dark Ace.

« Oui papa, je peux te dire qu'ils ne m'ont pas quittée des yeux !! » dit Malicia.

Ensuite elle demanda :

« Je pourrai encore sortir demain ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit son père, qui ne lui refusait presque rien.

« Génial !! » dit Malicia.

Narcissa trouvait le comportement de sa fille assez suspect. Pour elle, il était impossible que Malicia se soit transformée en jeune fille sage en si peu de temps. Et surtout, Malicia avait le même caractère que sa mère, Narcissa savait donc comment fonctionnait la jeune fille, et elle était persuadée qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose. Dark Ace, lui, qui avait toujours placé sa fille sur un piédestal, n'y voyait que du feu. Narcissa décida donc d'attendre, avant de faire part de ses soupçons concernant Malicia à son mari.

Malicia alla manger quelque chose, ensuite elle prit une douche et alla se coucher. Narcissa et son époux restèrent un moment dans le salon, à s'embrasser et à discuter le leur fille ou des leurs missions.

Narcissa embrassa tendrement Dark Ace et alla dans leur chambre, elle passa une chemise de nuit en satin rose, se coiffa et alla se coucher en attendant son époux.

Dark Ace arriva quelques instants plus tard, il se déshabilla et vint se coucher près de sa femme qui était couchée sur le côté. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Narcissa et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Le rose te va à ravir »

Ensuite, il caressa l'épaule de Narcissa et y déposa un baiser. Il passa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme tout en continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou. Narcissa se coucha sur le dos, elle sourit, passa ses bras sur les épaules de son mari, et fini par lui caresser le dos. Dark Ace embrassa sa femme puis lui dit :

« Est-ce que j'ai droit à un câlin ce soir ? »

Narcissa lui répondit :

« Est-ce que tu as été sage ? »

« Je le suis toujours avec toi, ma chérie » répondit Dark Ace.

Narcissa ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de sourire et d'embrasser son mari. Dark Ace se coucha sur elle, lui caressa les bras, les hanches, les jambes. Il lui fit l'amour avec une douceur indescriptible. Ensuite, il se coucha à côté d'elle, couvert de sueur. Il était un peu fatigué par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, encore frissonnant de plaisir, et ravi de sa prestation. Narcissa vint se coller contre lui, elle déposa un petit baiser sur l'épaule de Dark Ace, ensuite elle regarda son époux et lui dit :

« Je crois qu'une douche te ferait du bien, et à moi aussi »

« Une câlin sous la douche… ça fait longtemps, c'est une bonne idée !! » dit Dark Ace en souriant.

Narcissa se mit à rire et lui répondit :

« Je ne pensais pas à ça, idiot !! »

Narcissa alla prendre une douche puis revint se coucher, Dark Ace fit de même. De retour auprès de sa femme, il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa et lui dit :

« Bonne nuit chérie »

Narcissa lui sourit et lui répondit :

« Bonne nuit mon ange, quelque chose me dit que tu vas bien dormir !! »

Elle se mit à rire, embrassa à nouveau son mari et mit sa tête sur son torse. Ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, Malicia était déjà prête avant ses parents. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuné ensemble, ensuite, Malicia demanda si elle pouvait partir. Dark Ace accompagna sa fille au hangar, il ordonna aux quatre busards habituels de l'accompagner. Ensuite, il retourna retrouver sa femme.

Narcissa se tenait debout dans le salon, Dark Ace s'approcha d'elle.

« Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi aujourd'hui, j'aimerais aller régler certaines petites choses » dit Narcissa.

« Je dois juste voir Snipe pour lui donner des instructions. Quel genre de choses as-tu à faire ? » Demanda Dark Ace.

« Oh, tu sais, des trucs de filles !! » répondit Narcissa.

Dark Ace regarda sa femme, passa ses mains autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Il lui sourit et lui dit :

« Et si nous allions nous recoucher ? On devrait en profiter puisque notre fille n'est pas là et que nous n'avons pas de mission importante à faire »

« C'est assez tentant je dois bien l'admettre, mais je t'ai dit que j'avais certaines choses à faire » dit Narcissa.

« Qu'est ce que tu dois faire qui soit plus important que de satisfaire ton mari ? » demanda le Commandant.

Narcissa se recula un peu, puis lui dit :

« Attends un peu, il faut que je retrouve ma liste de choses à faire au lieu de satisfaire mon mari capricieux. Où ais je bien pu la mettre ? »

« Très drôle !! » répondit Dark Ace.

Il prit Narcissa dans ses bras et la souleva comme on porte une jeune mariée pour passer la porte. Ensuite il lui dit :

« Je t'aiderai à chercher ta liste plus tard, pour le moment, j'ai d'autres projets pour nous »

Narcissa mit ses bras autour du cou de son époux et lui dit :

« Tu es vraiment incorrigible !! »

« Je sais » dit Dark Ace, en portant sa femme jusqu'à leur chambre. Il déposa Narcissa sur leur lit, se coucha sur elle et l'embrassa.

Entretemps, sur Terra Gemma, Malicia et les soldats avaient déjà atterri. La jeune fille se demandait comment semer les gardes aujourd'hui. Elle marcha un peu, s'éloignant de son véhicule. Les soldats la suivaient de près. Malicia aperçu un jardin un peu plus loin. C'était un potager où plusieurs sortes de légumes étaient cultivées. Par chance, certaines plantations avaient de grandes tiges, c'était idéal pour se cacher. De plus, il y avait un épouvantail.

« Voilà qui est parfait !! » pensa Malicia.

Un garde s'approcha de Malicia et lui demanda :

« J'espère que vous n'allez pas nous faire courir comme hier, mademoiselle »

Malicia se retourna et lui répondit :

« Oh non, rassurez vous, aujourd'hui je ne bougerai pas si cela peut vous faire plaisir !! »

La jeune fille courut en direction du potager, suivie des gardes. Mais elle alla vite se cacher dans les plantations qui étaient plus hautes, elle attrapa au passage l'épouvantail, lui donna l'illusion d'être Malicia et alla le replanter plus loin. Ensuite elle alla se cacher. Elle regarda les soldats s'approcher de l'épouvantail et lui parler comme si c'était Malicia. La jeune cyclonienne en profita pour s'éclipser. Un peu plus loin, elle regarda à nouveau en direction des soldats et se mit à rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils sont bêtes !! » dit Malicia.

Elle se rendit au point de rendez-vous pour retrouver Will. Le jeune homme l'attendait, elle s'approcha de lui. Will la serra dans ses bras, ensuite ils montèrent sur l'Air Skimmer de Will, et ils allèrent retrouver Sally Sur le Condor. Ils allèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de Sally, Will et Malicia écoutèrent leur amie raconter les différentes batailles auxquelles elle avait pu assister entre les cycloniens et les Storm Hawks. Sally n'avait jamais rencontré Narcissa ou Dark Ace, ce qui rassura quelque part Malicia, qui n'eut pas à entendre une histoire où ses parents se faisaient battre !! Que les Storm Hawks battent les soldats cycloniens, ça n'étonnait pas trop Malicia, quand elle pensait avec quelle facilité elle arrivait à berner ses gardes. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à écouter Sally ou faire divers jeux.

Sur Cyclonia, Narcissa se réveilla dans les bras de son mari. Elle regarda l'heure, embrassa tendrement son époux encore endormi et se leva. Elle alla prendre une douche et s'habilla. Elle passa dans sa chambre pour regarder Dark Ace, il dormait paisiblement. Rien d'étonnant, ils avaient pas mal de repos à rattraper avec toutes les missions qu'ils avaient enchaînées ces derniers jours. Elle sourit et partit à la recherche de sa fille. Une fois arrivée au hangar, elle monta sur son switchblade élite et décolla, elle prit la direction de Terra Gemma.

Elle survola la zone qui abritait le marché aux cristaux et aperçut non loin de là, les véhicules cycloniens. Narcissa alla se poser juste à côté. Elle descendit de son switchblade élite et alla inspecter les autres véhicules, les moteurs étaient évidemment froids.

Narcissa décida d'entamer les recherches à pied. Elle marcha quelques instants, elle eut la chance de prendre la bonne direction. Elle vit une scène pour le moins étrange : les soldats cycloniens parlaient à un épouvantail au milieu d'un potager. Narcissa se rapprocha et écouta les cycloniens. Ils parlaient à l'épouvantail comme si il s'agissait de Malicia. Narcissa comprit tout de suite que sa fille avait usé de magie, mais l'illusion n'opérait pas sur Narcissa. Elle s'approcha des cycloniens et leur demanda :

« Que faites vous ? »

Les soldats se retournèrent et saluèrent leur supérieure. L'un d'eux prit la parole.

« Nous surveillons votre fille. »

Narcissa croisa les bras, regarda un instant l'épouvantail et répondit :

« Je vois ça !! »

Un autre soldat prit la parole :

« Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, votre fille ne veut pas bouger ni nous parler. Nous n'avons pourtant rien fait pour qu'elle boude ainsi, je vous assure !! »

« Je veux bien vous croire !! » dit Narcissa, ensuite elle ajouta : « Retournez sur Cyclonia, je vais m'occuper de ma fille »

Les soldats saluèrent Narcissa et partirent. Narcissa s'approcha de l'épouvantail et murmura :

« Très astucieux ma petite fille !! Mais où peux-tu bien être ? »

Narcissa se promit de passer un sacré savon à sa fille dès qu'elle la retrouverait. Elle chercha Malicia, mais, ne la trouvant pas, elle décida d'aller l'attendre près de son véhicule. Malicia y retournerait tôt ou tard. Narcissa rendit son véhicule invisible, elle alla s'adosser à un arbre, et se fondit dans le décor grâce à sa magie, tel un caméléon qui se camoufle pour échapper à un prédateur.

Sur le Condor, Malicia passa un bon moment avec ses amis, ne se doutant pas de ce qui l'attendait sur Terra Gemma. Elle eut envie d'aller voir les cristaux de Piper, aussi elle demanda à Will si il pouvait l'emmener près de sa mère. Piper fut contente de pouvoir montrer ses cristaux à quelqu'un qui s'y intéressait vraiment. Elle passa un bon moment à montrer de nouvelles expériences à Malicia. Mais quand Piper posa quelques questions à Malicia au sujet de ses origines, la jeune fille prétexta qu'il était tard et demanda à Will de la raccompagner. Malicia salua Piper et sortit de la pièce avec Will. Ils croisèrent Radarr, un animal qui ressemblait à un chien aux oreilles de lapin.

« Oh ! Qu'il est mignon !! » Dit Malicia.

« Je te présente Radarr, c'est le copilote de mon père. Il se fait un peu vieux, mais il est toujours aussi efficace. » Dit Will.

Malicia se pencha un peu pour regarder Radarr, qui lui fit un grand sourire en retour. La jeune fille se redressa et dit à Will :

« Ma mère aussi a un animal de compagnie, c'est un magnifique oiseau aux longues plumes noires » dit Malicia.

Piper entendit la conversation entre Will et Malicia, elle réfléchit un instant puis déposa ses cristaux et courut pour rattraper les deux jeunes gens. Elle bouscula Aerrow dans un couloir.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où cours tu donc comme ça ? » Interrogeât Aerrow.

« J'essaye de rattraper Will et Malicia. Je les ai entendus discuter, Malicia a dit que sa mère avait un oiseau aux longues plumes noirs. La seule personne qui, à ma connaissance possède un tel oiseau, c'est » dit Piper

« Narcissa !! » dit Aerrow.

« Oui, il faut prévenir Will » dit Piper.

Ils coururent jusqu'au hangar, mais Will avait déjà décollé et il était sûrement loin. Aerrow et Piper montèrent sur leurs véhicules et décollèrent à leur tour.

Will déposa Malicia à l'endroit habituel, La jeune fille descendit du véhicule. Elle regarda Will, et lui dit :

« On se revoit demain ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit le jeune homme.

Il se sentait bien avec elle et il était certain que Malicia avait des sentiments pour lui. Il décida de laisser parler son cœur, il approcha son visage de celui de Malicia et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Malicia rougit un peu mais elle était heureuse que Will ait prit cette initiative. Elle lui sourit, ensuite elle s'en alla, un peu rêveuse, vers l'endroit où était son switchblade.

Une fois arrivée près de son véhicule, Malicia se rappela qu'elle devait aller chercher les soldats. Elle allait se diriger vers le potager mais à ce moment, sa mère sortit de sa cachette. Malicia sursauta, elle regarda sa mère et pour une fois, elle ne sut quoi dire.

Narcissa s'approcha de sa fille et lui dit :

« Alors, jeune fille ? C'est comme ça que tu restes avec tes gardes ? »

« Attends, je vais tout t'expliquer » dit Malicia.

« Alors ça, j'y compte bien !! » lui dit sèchement sa mère.

« En fait, j'ai rencontré un garçon » dit Malicia, et en voyant la tête que faisait sa mère, elle s'empressa d'ajouter « Mais il ne s'est rien passé, on a juste fait quelques balades »

« Tu nous as menti pour passer tout ce temps avec un garçon ? Si ton père apprend ça, il va te tuer !! » Dit Narcissa.

Elle fit quelques pas, elle était très énervée. Elle regarda à nouveau sa fille et lui demanda :

« Et puis je savoir qui est ce jeune homme ? »

« Et bien, il se prénomme Will, il est très gentil tu sais » répondit Malicia.

« Je me fiche qu'il soit gentil !! » dit Narcissa, de plus en plus énervée. Puis elle ajouta :

« Il se prénomme Will, mais encore ? Qui sont ses parents ? D'où vient-il ?»

Malicia parut gênée, elle savait que sa mère allait lui passer un sacré savon quand elle apprendrait qui était Will. Voyant que sa mère commençait à perdre patience, elle lui dit en baissant les yeux :

« C'est un Storm Hawk, le fils de Aerrow et Piper »

Narcissa se figeât sur place, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que sa fille venait de lui dire. Elle passa nerveusement sa main dans sa longue chevelure blonde, puis elle regarda à nouveau Malicia et lui dit en essayant de garder son calme :

« Ma parole, tu as perdu la tête !! Tu sors avec le fils de nos ennemis !! Si ton père apprend ça, c'est toi qui va le tuer !! Tu veux qu'il fasse une attaque cardiaque ? »

Malicia regarda sa mère et lui dit :

« Arrête de dramatiser maman, tu sais bien que papa ne peut pas mourir puisque tu l'as rendu immortel grâce à votre mariage !! »

Narcissa s'approcha de sa fille et lui dit : « Ne soit pas insolente !! »

« J'ai de qui tenir !! » répondit Malicia.

Mais quand elle vit le regard noir que sa mère lui lançait, elle préféra baisser les yeux et se taire.

Pendant ce temps, Will n'était pas encore reparti vers le Condor, il était resté assis sur son véhicule, à penser au baiser qu'il avait donné à Malicia. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de lui parler de la soirée à laquelle il voulait l'invitée. Will décida d'aller voir si Malicia était encore là. Il prit la direction du marché aux cristaux. Il entendit une dispute et reconnu la voix de Malicia, Will se hâta pour venir en aide à sa petite amie. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit Narcissa. Will prit son épée et cria :

« Laisse ma copine tranquille et viens te battre avec moi, sorcière !! »

Malicia se retourna, son cœur se mit à battre bien plus fort quand elle vit le jeune homme, prêt à se battre pour elle. Elle lui cria :

« Will !! Non arrête !! »

« Ne reste pas près d'elle, Malicia. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je saurai m'occuper de cette sorcière !! » Dit Will.

Narcissa regarda un instant le jeune homme, puis elle regarda sa fille et lui dit :

« Alors c'est lui ? Je vais m'occuper de ce petit prétentieux »

Narcissa prit son épée à lame blanche et s'avança vers le jeune homme, mais Malicia attrapa sa mère par le bras et lui dit :

« S'il te plait, laisse-le !! »

Au même moment, Narcissa entendit un bruit de moteur, Aerrow et Piper atterrirent et vinrent prêter main forte à leur fils.

Will regarda ses parents et leur dit :

« Elle essaye d'enlever Malicia !! »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille enlever Malicia » dit Piper.

Will regarda sa mère, un peu perplexe et il lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Narcissa est la mère de Malicia !! » dit Piper.

« Quoi !! » s'exclama Will.

Il regarda en direction de Malicia. La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux, elle regarda Will et lui dit :

« Je suis désolée Will, je voulais te le dire mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre »

Narcissa regarda sa fille et lui dit :

« Monte sur ton switchblade Malicia, nous rentrons »

Malicia se dirigeât vers son véhicule. Will la regarda et lui cria :

« Non Malicia !! Tu as encore le choix, tu n'es pas obligée d'aller avec elle, tu peux venir avec nous »

Malicia se retourna, elle avait du mal à croire que Will lui propose d'aller sur le Condor avec lui.

Narcissa insista :

« Je t'ai dit de monter sur ton switchblade Malicia !! »

« Ça ne change rien pour moi que tu sois une cyclonienne. Tu es toujours la même jeune fille dont je suis tombé amoureux » cria Will.

Malicia hésita, puis elle regarda Will et lui dit :

« Je suis désolée, je dois retourner sur Cyclonia »

Malicia monta sur son switchblade, Narcissa fit apparaître un mur de flammes pour les séparer des Storm Hawks. Elle monta sur son switchblade élite et décolla, accompagnée de Malicia.

« Je t'attendrai toujours au même endroit !! » cria Will.

Le jeune homme regarda un instant Malicia s'éloigner, puis retourna sur le Condor avec ses parents. Le pauvre avait l'impression que son cœur allait se briser. Il préféra passer le reste de la journée seul dans sa chambre, à penser à Malicia.

Malicia avait entendu ce que Will lui avait crié, elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Il l'aimait malgré le fait qu'elle soit une cyclonienne.

Une fois arrivées sur Cyclonia, Narcissa et sa fille allèrent directement chez elles. Dark Ace n'était pas là, il devait probablement être avec Snipe. Narcissa en profita pour discuter avec sa fille. Malicia voulut aller directement dans sa chambre, mais sa mère l'en empêcha. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans le salon. Narcissa se tenait debout devant sa fille, elle avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Elle regarda Malicia et lui dit :

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de nous mentir comme ça et de sortir avec ce garçon ? En plus un de nos ennemis, tu te rends compte que c'est impossible, il ne peut rien y avoir entre vous. »

Malicia regarda sa mère et lui répondit :

« C'est injuste, pourquoi je devrais laisser Will ? Parce que vous détestez ses parents ? »

« Parce que nous sommes en guerre, et contre ses parents, nuance !! » répondit Narcissa

« Will est un garçon gentil, et c'est le seul qui s'intéresse réellement à moi. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point c'est difficile de se faire des amis quand on est la fille de l'impitoyable Dark Ace et de Narcissa !! Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'un garçon s'est intéressé à moi ? Papa l'a carrément traumatisé à vie avec son regard noir et son interrogatoire !! » Dit Malicia, au bord des larmes.

Narcissa se souvint de ce pauvre garçon qui avait osé demander si il pouvait inviter Malicia à sortir, Dark Ace l'avait fait s'asseoir sur une chaise et l'avait assaillit de questions. C'était limite si il ne lui avait pas mit une lampe dans le visage façon interrogatoire du méchant flic !! Ça s'était passé deux ans auparavant, et le pauvre garçon devait encore en trembler.

Narcissa soupira, puis elle dit à sa fille :

« Ce n'est pas une raison, je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi, mais tu ne peux pas sortir avec ce garçon »

« Mais maman, je l'aime !! » dit Malicia.

Narcissa s'énerva et cria à sa fille :

« Tu ne reverras plus ce garçon, et tu seras privée de sortie !! »

Dark Ace entra dans le salon, il regarda Narcissa et lui dit :

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Je n'ai pas l'ouïe fine comme toi, mais je t'ai entendu crier depuis le couloir. »

Narcissa regarda un instant sa fille, Malicia baissa les yeux, elle savait que son père allait se mettre en colère quand il apprendrait la vérité.

Narcissa soupira, elle ne pouvait pas cacher une telle chose à son époux, c'était bien trop important. Dark Ace insista auprès de Narcissa.

« Alors ? Pourquoi criais-tu sur Malicia ? »

Narcissa regarda Dark Ace et lui dit :

« Malicia nous as menti. Elle n'est pas restée avec ses gardes, elle était avec un garçon »

Dark Ace regarda sa fille, il était furieux. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

« Comment as-tu osé faire ça ? Nous te faisions confiance Malicia »

Malicia n'osait pas regarder son père, elle était très mal. Non seulement parce qu'elle se faisait engueulée, mais en plus, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait déçu ses parents.

« Je peux savoir qui est ce garçon ? » ajouta Dark Ace.

Narcissa se rapprocha de Dark Ace, elle se doutait qu'il allait se mettre bien plus en colère dès qu'il apprendrait l'identité du petit copain de Malicia.

« Regarde-moi, Malicia. Je t'ai posé une question, j'attends ta réponse » dit Dark Ace, avec un ton autoritaire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser avec sa fille.

Malicia leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son père. Pour la première fois, elle eut peur de lui. Elle lui dit à voix basse :

« Il s'appelle Will, c'est un Storm Hawks, le fils de Aerrow »

« Quoi !! » hurla Dark Ace

Narcissa l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit :

« Ça va, calme toi !! »

« Comment veux tu que je me calme ? » dit Dark Ace à sa femme.

« Et toi, comment peux tu me faire une chose pareille ? » demanda t il à Malicia.

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer et dit à son père :

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, ce n'était pas contre vous. Je l'ai rencontré et nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendu »

« Et tu crois peut-être que je vais accepter cette explication ? »dit Dark Ace

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, pour essayer de se calmer. Il s'approcha à nouveau de Malicia, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Tu ne reverras plus ce garçon, de toute manière, je vais le trouver, et je me ferai une joie de le couper en petits morceaux »

Malicia pleura encore plus, et dit à son père :

« Non !! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !! Je t'en prie, papa »

A ce moment un soldat frappa à la porte et entra, il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il tombait assez mal, surtout quand Dark Ace lui hurla :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ?!! »

Le soldat se mit au garde à vous et dit :

« Maîtresse Cyclonis vous demande mon Commandant »

Le soldat s'empressa de repartir.

Dark Ace regarda sa fille et lui dit :

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, va dans ta chambre, nous finirons cette conversation demain. Ensuite, je m'occuperai de ce Storm Hawk »

Dark Ace s'en alla pour aller voir Maîtresse Cyclonis. Malicia, tremblait et ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour d'elle. Narcissa mit sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille et l'accompagna dans sa chambre. Malicia s'assit sur son lit, elle pleurait toujours. Elle regarda sa mère et lui dit en sanglotant :

« Papa va tuer Will, je n'en reviens pas, mon père est un monstre !! »

« Je t'interdit de parler comme ça de ton père !! » dit Narcissa

« Mais c'est la vérité !! Toute ma vie j'ai entendu dire que mon père était cruel et impitoyable. Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point c'est vrai. » Dit Malicia.

La jeune fille commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas été dans le mauvais camp depuis toujours.

Narcissa regarda sa fille et lui dit :

« Tu ne vas pas me faire une leçon sur la réputation de ton père, je la connais par cœur. Nous sommes en guerre, il est impitoyable avec ses ennemis, ça je te l'accorde »

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de sa fille. Narcissa passa sa main dans les cheveux de Malicia et lui dit :

« Ton père t'a-t-il un jour maltraitée ? »

Malicia baissa à nouveau les yeux, sa mère avait raison. Aussi loin que la jeune fille pouvait se souvenir, son père avait toujours été exemplaire avec elle, la chérissant plus que tout. Mais elle était trop en colère et malheureuse à cet instant précis pour l'admettre.

Narcissa ajouta d'une voix très douce :

« Ton père s'est toujours bien comporté avec toi, et avec moi aussi. Il ne m'a jamais battue, il ne m'a jamais été infidèle et m'a toujours respectée. Il a toujours été là quand nous avons eu besoin de lui. Bien sûr, il nous arrive de nous disputer, comme tous les couples. Et quand j'étais sous son commandement, au début, quand nous ne sortions pas encore ensemble, il avait plus souvent envie de m'étrangler que de m'embrasser !! »

Narcissa laissa échapper un petit rire en repensant aux premiers jours qu'elle avait passés sur Cyclonia avec Dark Ace. Cela fit un peu sourire Malicia.

Narcissa essuya les larmes de sa fille, elle la regarda dans les yeux et ajouta :

« À mes yeux, ton père est l'homme le plus admirable de tout l'Atmos. Crois tu que les Seigneurs du Ciel que tu sembles tant apprécier se comportent aussi bien avec leurs familles ? »

Malicia regarda sa mère, Narcissa était visiblement toujours aussi amoureuse de Dark Ace, même après autant d'années de mariage. Elle dit à sa mère :

« Les Storm Hawks sont des gens biens, j'en suis sûre »

« Soit, je veux bien te croire, mais ce sont quand même nos ennemis » dit Narcissa, ensuite elle ajouta : « Tu devrais dormir un peu maintenant, nous reparlerons de tout cela demain »

« Mais maman, comment pourrais je dormir alors que papa a dit qu'il allait tuer Will ? » dit Malicia.

Narcissa soupira et serra sa fille contre elle.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ton ami ne croise pas la route de ton père. »

Elle embrassa sa fille et alla dans sa chambre pour attendre Dark Ace. Elle passa une chemise de nuit en satin noir et se mit au lit. Elle avait mal au cœur pour sa fille.

Pendant que Narcissa essayait de consoler sa fille, Dark Ace était allé voir ce que lui voulait la Reine des cycloniens. Il arriva devant Maîtresse Cyclonis et s'inclina

« Vous avez demandé à me voir Majesté ? »

Dark Ace se redressa. Cyclonis commença à lui expliquer un plan qu'elle avait élaboré pour maîtriser la résistance, mais elle s'aperçut que son homme de main n'était pas très attentif.

« Que se passe t il Dark Ace ? Ce que je t'explique ne t'intéresse pas ou quelque chose te tracasse ? » Demanda Cyclonis.

« Pardonnez moi Majesté, cela ne se reproduira plus » dit Dark Ace en s'inclinant à nouveau.

« Tu as un problème ? » demanda la Reine.

Dark Ace ne voulait pas raconter ses problèmes personnels à la Reine, mais comme elle était la marraine de Malicia, il finit par lui dire :

« En effet, nous avons un problème avec Malicia. Elle s'est mise à sortir avec le fils d'Aerrow. Mais je vais régler ce problème. »

« Voilà qui est intéressant » dit Maîtresse Cyclonis.

Dark Ace fut très étonné de la réponse de Cyclonis.

« Pardon ? »

«Cela me donne une idée. Ta fille voit encore ce garçon ? » Dit Cyclonis.

« Certainement pas !! » répondit Dark Ace.

« Au contraire, mon cher Dark Ace. Tu vas les laisser se voir. Tu pourras ainsi attraper le gamin, qui nous servira d'appât pour avoir les Storm Hawks » dit Cyclonis, avec un grand sourire.

Dark Ace réfléchit un instant, c'était en effet un bon plan, il pourrait ainsi se venger à la fois d'Aerrow et de son gamin qui avait osé séduire Malicia. Il dit à Maîtresse Cyclonis :

« C'est un plan parfait Majesté, mais je doute que Narcissa apprécie que notre fille serve d'appât »

« C'est à toi de faire en sorte qu'elle ne se doute de rien dans ce cas. De toute manière, c'est l'histoire de quelques jours. » Dit Cyclonis.

« Très bien Majesté, il sera fait selon vos désirs » ajouta Dark Ace.

« Tu peux t'en aller » dit la Reine.

Dark Ace salua Maîtresse Cyclonis et alla rejoindre sa famille. Il alla directement dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se coucha près de sa femme. Narcissa se retourna, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se blottit dans les bras de son mari. Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tracasser pour sa fille, Dark Ace, lui, était heureux à l'idée d'anéantir une bonne fois pour toute les Storm Hawks.

« Que voulait Maîtresse Cyclonis ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Elle voulait me parler d'un plan pour anéantir la résistance, je t'en parlerai demain » dit Dark Ace.

Narcissa soupira, puis lui dit :

« Je dois avouer que cela me fait mal au cœur de voir Malicia si triste, mais je pense qu'il faudrait la punir pour ses mensonges. Je l'ai privée de sortie, il faudra peut-être trouver une autre sanction en plus non ? »

« Mais non, inutile de la privée de sortie, je pense qu'elle a compris la leçon. Nous devons juste lui interdire de revoir ce garçon» dit Dark Ace.

Narcissa regarda son mari avec étonnement. Malicia avait toujours été pourrie gâtée par Dark Ace, mais là c'était le bouquet !! Elle se redressa un peu de manière à être assise dans le lit et se retourna vers son époux.

« C'est le choc que tu as eu en apprenant que Malicia sortait avec le fils d'Aerrow qui t'a ramolli le cerveau ? Tu penses franchement qu'il va suffire de dire à Malicia de ne plus le revoir pour qu'elle le fasse ? Je crois qu'elle nous a prouvé qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, et puis tu connais son caractère. » Dit Narcissa.

« Bien sûr que je connais son caractère, c'est le même que le tien !! » dit Dark Ace.

Il caressa tendrement le dos de sa femme et lui dit :

« Ne te tracasse donc pas, je suis certain que ça va s'arranger. »

Narcissa réfléchi un instant, elle trouvait louche le changement d'attitude de Dark Ace, d'autant plus que ce changement était survenu après qu'il soit allé rendre visite à Maîtresse Cyclonis.

Elle interrogeât son mari :

« Qu'est ce que tu caches ? »

« Comment veux tu que je cache quelque chose ? Je suis complètement nu !! » Dit Dark Ace en riant

« C'est ça, moque toi de moi en plus !! Comment peux-tu rire dans un moment pareil ? » Dit Narcissa un peu vexée.

Dark Ace se redressa aussi et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

« Je ne vais tout de même pas m'énerver sur toi parce que notre fille a fait une petite bêtise » dit Dark Ace.

« Tu appelles ça une petite bêtise toi !! » s'exclama Narcissa.

Dark Ace embrassa Narcissa, puis lui dit :

« Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ne te tracasse pas avec ça »

Il embrassa à nouveau sa femme, et tout en la serrant contre lui, il se coucha, gardant Narcissa dans ses bras. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Narcissa, la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Oublions nos soucis et faisons l'amour ma chérie »

Narcissa lui sourit et répondit :

« Tu n'as pas déjà eu ta dose de câlins ce matin ? »

Dark Ace prit un air sérieux et lui dit :

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant du nouveau décret ? »

« Quel nouveau décret ? » interrogeât Narcissa.

« Celui qui autorise le Commandant à avoir double dose de câlins !! » dit Dark Ace

« Pfff, qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !! » dit Narcissa en riant.

Dark Ace embrassa tendrement sa femme, lui caressa le bas du dos puis se coucha sur elle. Narcissa poussa un peu son mari, elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Je préfère dormir cette nuit, tu auras ta double dose réglementaire demain, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, et si tu oublies, je te le rappellerai » dit Dark Ace

« Ça je n'en doute pas !! » répondit Narcissa

Dark Ace se coucha sur le dos, prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Narcissa était un peu apaisée par les paroles de son mari, elle finit par s'endormir.

Narcissa et Dark Ace se levèrent bien avant leur fille. Ils étaient en train de discuter, assis à leur table quand Malicia daigna se montrer. Elle avait franchement une sale tête, on voyait très bien qu'elle avait pleuré, ses yeux était encore rouges et gonflés. Elle s'assit à table et marmonna un bonjour sans même regarder ses parents.

Dark Ace regarda sa fille et lui dit :

« Malicia, j'espère que tu te rends compte que tu nous as déçu. Mais je veux bien te laisser sortir si tu en as envie. Par contre, je ne veux plus que tu revois ce garçon. »

Malicia regarda son père, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui hurle dessus ou qu'il l'envoi en pension dans une autre galaxie. Au lieu de ça, il lui faisait juste une petite réprimande, et d'une voix très douce en plus. Malicia pensa un instant qu'elle était encore endormie et qu'elle rêvait. Elle de pinça la jambe, et non, elle ne rêvait pas.

Narcissa soupira, elle trouvait que Dark Ace était bien trop gentil avec leur fille, selon elle, Malicia aurait mérité une punition bien plus sévère, et elle en avait déjà fait part à son mari. Mais Dark Ace, bien sûr, en décida autrement.

Malicia sauta au cou de son père, elle se serra contre lui et lui dit :

« Oh merci papa !! »

Dark Ace regarda sa fille et lui dit :

« Allez jeune fille, mange quelque chose, ensuite on ira faire une balade »

Malicia regarda Dark Ace, son sourire s'effaça, elle lui demanda :

« Tu vas venir avec moi ? »

« Je pensais que tu aimerais que je t'accompagne, mais si tu préfères aller avec des busards, c'est d'accord » dit Dark Ace, puis il ajouta : « Mais attention, plus de bêtises cette fois !! »

Malicia retrouva le sourire, elle prit un petit déjeuné léger, et partit avec son père en direction du hangar. Narcissa resta à table, elle décida d'attendre que Dark Ace revienne pour essayer d'avoir à nouveau une discussion avec lui.

Une fois arrivés au hangar, Dark Ace désigna les busards. Malicia monta sur son véhicule et décolla avec sa garde rapprochée. Dark Ace regarda sa fille partir, il savait très bien qu'elle irait rejoindre son ami, même si il lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire. Il attendit quelques instants, puis prit son switchblade élite et suivit discrètement sa fille avec d'autres busards.

Malicia arriva sur Terra Gemma, elle ne voulait plus décevoir ses parents mais elle pensait qu'elle devait à Will quelques explications. Elle se dit qu'elle n'en aurait sûrement pas pour longtemps aujourd'hui, et elle n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps à trouver un moyen pour berner les soldats, aussi, elle décida de les endormir grâce à un sort très simple. Ensuite, elle alla à l'endroit où elle avait retrouvé son ami ces derniers jours. Elle pensait qu'il ne viendrait peut-être pas, mais à sa grande surprise, Will était là, il l'attendait.

« Will !! » cria Malicia

Le jeune homme se retourna et lui sourit. Malicia courut et sauta dans ses bras. Will l'embrassa, puis il la serra contre lui et lui dit :

« Je suis venu en espérant que tu serais là. Je t'avoue que je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Mais je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver »

Will se recula un peu pour mieux regarder la jeune fille et il lui dit :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à échapper à tes parents »

« Qui te dit qu'elle a échappé à ses parents ? »

Will et Malicia se retournèrent et virent Dark Ace entouré d'une dizaine de busards.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Malicia

« Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais le rejoindre si je te donnais la permission de sortir. Et j'ai vu juste, tu nous as mené directement à lui » dit Dark Ace.

« Quelle idiote je suis !! » dit Malicia, elle se mit devant Will et dit à son père : « Laisse le tranquille !! Ne t'approche pas de lui »

« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ma petite fille !! » dit Dark Ace en s'approchant de Malicia et de Will.

Dark Ace prit son energy blade à la main, son épée à double lames s'éclaira d'une lumière rouge. Will prit aussi son épée. Malicia s'avança vers son père pour qu'il n'approche pas Will, mais Dark Ace la repoussa violemment. Malicia tomba sur le sol. Elle regarda son père. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas le reconnaître, comme si c'était une autre personne et pas le père adorable qui s'était toujours bien occupé d'elle qui se tenait là.

« Je t'interdit de la toucher !! » Cria Will à l'attention de Dark Ace

« Tu n'as rien à m'interdire !! Et surtout en ce qui concerne ma fille » dit Dark Ace

Dark Ace commença le combat, il frappa avec son épée mais Will essaya de contenir le coup avec son épée. Le jeune homme sentait bien que Dark Ace était plus fort que lui. Il essaya de résister, puis il repoussa le Commandant cyclonien de toutes ses forces.

Dark Ace désarma Will d'un coup d'épée, Le jeune homme recula un peu. Malicia voulut aller rejoindre Will, mais Dark Ace l'attrapa par le bras au passage.

« Lâche-moi !! » dit Malicia

« Tu restes près de moi, toi » dit Dark Ace, ensuite en montrant Will avec son épée, il dit aux busards « Emparez vous de lui !! »

Deux busards prirent Will et l'attachèrent. Dark Ace emmena sa fille avec lui sur son switchblade élite. Il décolla suivit des busards qui emmenaient Will.

Sur Cyclonia, Narcissa commençait à se demander ce que pouvait bien faire son mari, elle décida d'aller à sa rencontre. Elle arriva au hangar et interrogeât un des soldats. Celui-ci lui répondit :

« Le Commandant ? Il est parti avec quelques busards après votre fille. »

Il y eut des bruits de moteurs, le soldat regarda dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit et dit à Narcissa :

« Ah justement, les voilà qui reviennent »

Dark Ace se gara, il fit descendre Malicia de son véhicule, puis descendit à son tour. Malicia était en pleurs, elle vit sa mère et courut vers elle. Narcissa serra sa fille contre elle, puis la regarda et lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Malicia ? Pourquoi es tu dans un tel état ? »

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Dark Ace arriva près d'elles, il regarda Malicia et lui dit :

« Va dans ta chambre !! Et tu n'en sortiras pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre !! »

La jeune fille ne regarda même pas son père, elle courut pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Narcissa regarda son mari et lui demanda :

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

« Bien sûr, j'ai suivit Malicia, je savais qu'elle allait rejoindre son petit copain. » dit Dark Ace.

Ensuite il se tourna un peu et montra Will qui était entouré de deux busards, il ajouta :

« Et je l'ai capturé !! Maîtresse Cyclonis va être ravie, et j'espère qu'elle me laissera l'exécuter moi-même »

Dark Ace se mit à rire, de son habituel rire démoniaque qui glace le sang de ses ennemis.

Narcissa le regarda, elle ne partageait visiblement pas l'euphorie de son mari.

« Tu t'es servi de notre fille si je comprends bien, et je suppose que tu es fier de toi !! »

« C'est Maîtresse Cyclonis qui peut être fière, c'est son idée. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé car je savais que tu n'aimerais pas que Malicia joue un rôle malgré elle dans la capture de ce jeune avorton » dit Dark Ace

« Tu as vu juste, je n'aime pas ça du tout !! » dit Narcissa

Will fut emprisonné, Dark Ace alla voir Maîtresse Cyclonis pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Dark Ace arriva devant la Reine, il s'inclina puis se redressa et dit :

« Tout se passe selon votre plan Majesté, le jeune Storm Hawk est dans l'un de nos cachot »

Maîtresse Cyclonis regarda Dark Ace, elle souriait.

« Parfait !! Il faut maintenant veiller à ce que les Storm Hawks soient au courant de l'exécution qui aura lieu demain matin. Ordonne aux busards d'annoncer la nouvelle dans tout l'Atmos »

« Bien Majesté, puis je vous demander une faveur ? J'aimerais exécuter moi-même le jeune Storm Hawk » dit le Commandant.

« Comme tu voudras, j'aimerais aussi que tu ailles voir si l'échafaud sera prêt pour demain, et qu'il soit assez grand, nous auront sûrement d'autres Seigneurs du Ciel à exécuter si tout se passe bien » dit Cyclonis.

Dark Ace salua Maîtresse Cyclonis et alla commander aux busards d'annoncer l'exécution dans tous l'Atmos, ensuite, il alla surveiller la construction de l'échafaud.

Narcissa était allée près de sa fille, la pauvre était inconsolable et s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir conduit son père directement à Will. Elle finit par s'endormir à force de pleurer. Narcissa attendit le retour de son époux, elle comptait bien avoir une petite explication avec lui. Dark Ace rentra assez tard, il était de bonne humeur, pour lui, la journée avait été parfaite. Il était toutefois impatient de pouvoir exécuter Will le lendemain.

Le Commandant vint s'asseoir dans le salon à côté de sa femme, il lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit :

« Demain sera une date historique, la mort des Storm Hawks »

« Je n'apprécie pas que tu te sois servi de Malicia, elle a pleuré toute la journée à cause de toi !! » dit Narcissa

« Elle s'en remettra !! Je ne vais tout de même pas cesser de me battre contre les Storm Hawks parce que ma fille s'est entichée du fils d'Aerrow !! » Dit Dark Ace

Il se leva, regarda Narcissa et lui dit :

« Tout l'Atmos est au courant pour l'exécution qui aura lieu demain matin. J'aurai le plaisir d'être le bourreau de ce gamin, et si tout se passe comme prévu, les Storm Hawks viendront pour essayer de le libérer et ils tomberont dans notre piège. Ça en sera fini d'eux !! »

Narcissa se leva, elle s'approcha de son époux et lui dit :

« Un plan machiavélique je dois le reconnaitre. Mais ta fille risque de te détester, tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, elle finira par s'en remettre » répondit Dark Ace.

Narcissa n'en était pas convainque, mais il ne servait à rien d'en discuter avec son mari. Elle décida d'aller se coucher. Dark Ace alla la rejoindre peu de temps après. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Malicia avait espionné leur conversation. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, prit quelques affaires et une fois ses parents endormis, elle sortit de chez elle. Malicia évita quelques soldats qui faisaient leur ronde et prit un switchblade. Elle décolla et vola jusqu'au Condor.

Une fois posée sur le vaisseau des Storm Hawks, elle descendit de son véhicule. Elle fit à peine quelques pas, soudain une lumière vive vint l'aveugler.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Malicia reconnut la voix, c'était celle de Sally.

« Je viens vous aider » cria Malicia.

La lumière se fit moins intense et Malicia put ouvrir normalement les yeux. Elle vit Sally, Aerrow, et Piper.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as fait assez de mal ? Quand je pense que je te croyais mon amie !! » Dit Sally.

« Mais je le suis toujours !! » dit Malicia.

« Non ! Tu es une cyclonienne et à cause de toi Will va être tué, et par ton père en plus !! » Dit Sally, et elle tendit à Malicia une affiche.

La jeune cyclonienne prit le papier et le regarda. On voyait la photo de Will enchaîné et il y était inscrit la date, le lieu et l'heure de l'exécution.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça » dit Malicia à voix basse.

Elle s'approcha d'Aerrow et lui dit :

« C'est un piège, ils veulent vous exécuter tous. Will leur sert d'appât »

« Nous nous en doutons, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés et laisser Will se faire tuer » dit Aerrow.

« Je peux vous aider, je connais Cyclonia et je sais aussi qu'il y a des passages que les soldats ignorent » dit Malicia.

« C'est encore un piège !! Elle va nous livrer à ses parents » dit Sally.

« Non ! Je veux sauver Will tout comme vous » dit Malicia.

« Tu n'es pas comme nous, tu es une cyclonienne !! » dit Sally qui commençait à s'énerver.

Malicia s'approcha de Piper et lui dit :

« Je suis cyclonienne de naissance, pas par choix. Ce que je fais en ce moment est difficile pour moi, parce que je suis en train de trahir mes parents. Mais je ne peux pas laisser mourir celui que j'aime, il est temps que je choisisse mon camp, et j'ai choisi celui de Will »

Piper posa sa main sur l'épaule de Malicia, puis elle regarda Aerrow et lui dit :

« Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance »

Aerrow sourit et dit à Malicia :

« Viens avec nous, tu vas nous montrer sur des cartes les passages dont tu as parlé. »

Les Storm Hawks avaient déjà commencé à préparer un plan d'évasion. Il y avait des cartes de Cyclonia déroulées sur la grande table qui se trouvait dans le cockpit. Malicia vit Junko, les jumeaux, Stork et aussi d'autres personnes qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Mais elle devina que Finn était le père des jumeaux, vu la ressemblance frappante. Aerrow avait demandé de l'aide, ses amis et ceux qui estimaient les Storm Hawks avaient répondu présent.

Malicia montra aux Storm Hawks où se trouvaient les passages les plus intéressants. Ensuite elle regarda Aerrow et lui dit :

« Je peux changer l'apparence de certains d'entre vous et la mienne mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer, je ne suis pas aussi douée que ma mère »

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu restes ici, Malicia » dit Aerrow.

« Je peux vous être utile » insista la jeune fille.

« Cela risque d'être difficile pour toi, tu devras peut-être affronter tes parents » dit Piper

« Oui je sais, mais j'aimerais quand même vous accompagner » dit Malicia.

« Très bien, tu viendras avec nous. Tu nous aideras, de toute manière, nous n'avons pas assez d'uniformes cycloniens pour tout le monde. Tes pouvoirs nous seront d'une aide précieuse » dit Piper.

Ils passèrent presque toute la nuit à élaborer un plan pour sortir Will des griffes des cycloniens sans se faire prendre à leur tour. Ils partirent très tôt le matin en direction de Cyclonia.

Sur Cyclonia, Dark Ace se leva tôt et de très bonne humeur. Narcissa se leva aussi, prit une douche et s'habilla. Elle alla voir dans la chambre de Malicia comment allait sa fille. Elle ne trouva pas Malicia, elle sortit de la chambre et alla retrouver Dark Ace dans le salon.

« Malicia n'est pas dans sa chambre » dit Narcissa, inquiète.

« Je lui avais pourtant ordonné de ne pas en sortir » répondit Dark Ace, furieux. Ensuite il ajouta : « Nous la chercherons plus tard, elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Nous avons quelque chose de plus important à faire pour le moment »

Il se leva et sortit, Narcissa le suivit, elle se disait que Malicia était peut-être allée dire adieu à son ami. Mais il n'y avait que les soldats qui faisaient des tours de garde dans le quartier de haute sécurité. Narcissa commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour sa fille. Dark Ace alla chercher lui-même le prisonnier. Le pauvre Will était entièrement enchainé.

Dark Ace regarda Will et lui dit :

« Avant de mourir tu dois savoir une chose, tes amis vont tomber dans le piège que nous leur avons tendu, et je vais avoir le plaisir d'éliminer les Storm Hawks jusqu'au dernier »

Dark Ace et Narcissa accompagnèrent Will jusqu'à l'échafaud qui avait été construit la veille. Il était assez grand comme Maîtresse Cyclonis l'avait ordonné. La Reine des cycloniens était là aussi. Une sorte d'estrade avait aussi été faite pour que Cyclonis soit mise en hauteur et ne manque rien du spectacle. Elle était accompagnée de quatre busards mais Narcissa alla la rejoindre pour veiller aussi à sa sécurité.

Il y avait pas mal de monde qui se tenait devant l'échafaud, des cycloniens mais aussi d'autres curieux qui venaient de différentes Terras. Les soldats cycloniens formaient un cordon pour maintenir la foule à bonne distance de l'endroit où allait se faire l'exécution de Will.

Dark Ace fit monter Will sur l'échafaud et le força à se mettre genoux. Il prit son épée à double lame, et en attendant le signal de Maîtresse Cyclonis, il demanda au prisonnier :

« Tu as quelque chose à dire avec de mourir ? »

Will regarda Dark Ace et lui dit :

« Oui, j'ai quelque chose à dire. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, je peux partir tranquillement, parce que j'ai eu le bonheur de rencontrer Malicia et de l'aimer. »

Quand Dark Ace entendit Will parler ainsi de Malicia, il se mit en colère et lui dit :

« Tu vas te taire !! »

Will, au contraire, continua :

« Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot, vous ne savez même pas quel trésor précieux vous aviez. Vous avez tout gâché, Malicia vous déteste maintenant. »

Dark Ace brandit son épée, qui s'était éclairée d'une lumière rouge, il regarda Maîtresse Cyclonis. La Reine se leva, elle leva le bras, le poing fermé, ensuite fit signe à Dark Ace qu'il pouvait exécuter le prisonnier en baissant son pouce vers le bas.

Will regardait Dark Ace dans les yeux, le jeune homme n'avait pas peur. Dark Ace leva son épée un peu plus, il regarda Will en souriant et frappa de toutes ses forces. Mais avant que l'épée de Dark Ace atteigne le cou de Will, une flèche toucha violemment la main du Commandant, ce qui l'obligea à lâcher son épée qui alla se planter un peu plus loin dans l'échafaud.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Dit Dark Ace en se tenant la main.

À quelques mètres de l'échafaud se tenait un homme couvert d'une longue cape brune, sa tête était recouverte d'un capuchon. L'homme se redressa et d'un geste retira sa cape, c'était Finn, le tireur d'élite des Storm Hawks.

« Ce sont les Storm Hawks, attrapez les !! » ordonna Dark Ace.

Le Commandant alla chercher son épée. Entretemps, Aerrow avait sauté sur l'échafaud et avec une de ses dagues, il coupa les chaînes de Will. Dans la foule, les soldats cycloniens ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, entre les curieux qui couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant et les Storm Hawks, c'était le chaos total. Piper sauta aussi sur l'échafaud et alla près de son fils, elle lui tendit une épée.

Will regarda ses parents et leur dit :

« Merci d'être venus me chercher »

« Comme c'est touchant !! Je vais pouvoir exterminer toute la famille » dit Dark Ace en brandissant son épée.

Maîtresse Cyclonis et Narcissa n'avaient rien perdu de la scène. Narcissa regarda la Reine et lui dit :

« Vous devriez aller vous mettre en lieu sûr, Majesté. Je vais aller aider Dark Ace »

« Je ne vais pas laisser les Storm Hawks s'en tirer comme ça. J'ai l'occasion de venger la mort de mon époux, je ne vais pas la laisser passer. » Dit Cyclonis.

« Comme vous voudrez » dit Narcissa.

Narcissa sauta sur l'échafaud et atterri à côté de Dark Ace, juste en face de Will. Elle prit son épée. Maîtresse Cyclonis se saisit de son bâton, elle fut transportée dans les airs et arriva juste en face de Piper. La Reine retira son long manteau, puis regarda Piper et lui dit :

« Nous nous retrouvons enfin chère amie !! »

Piper se jeta sur Cyclonis et la frappa avec son bâton, Maîtresse Cyclonis esquiva et fit tomber Piper. La Reine des cycloniens se jeta sur la Storm Hawk, mais Piper attrapa Cyclonis par les bras, et en s'aidant de ses jambes, elle balança Cyclonis par-dessus elle. Maîtresse Cyclonis retomba sur le sol, devant l'échafaud. Piper sauta et arriva juste devant Cyclonis qui se releva et se mit en garde.

Dark Ace avait aussi entamé le combat contre Aerrow. Leurs armes s'entrechoquaient à une cadence infernale. Dark Ace y mettait toutes ses forces, il était bien décidé à éliminer les Storm Hawks une bonne fois pour toute.

Narcissa se battait contre Will, l'expérience au combat de la sorcière lui donnait un certain avantage. Le pauvre Will tomba plus d'une fois et manqua de se faire décapité.

Un peu plus loin, au sol, Malicia se battait à l'épée aux côtés de Sally et de Dove. Sally regarda en direction de l'échafaud et elle vit que Will était en mauvaise posture. Elle envoya au tapis le cyclonien contre qui elle se battait, et balança un violent coup de poing au soldat qui se battait contre Malicia, qui avait modifié son apparence pour ne pas être reconnue.

Sally regarda Malicia et lui dit :

« Il faut aller aider Will, je crois qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps »

« Tu as raison » répondit Malicia, qui eut l'impression que son cœur allait cesser de battre quand elle vit que c'était sa mère qui risquait de tuer Will.

Sally et Malicia coururent en direction de l'échafaud. Dove se débarrassa de deux soldats cycloniens et alla rejoindre Sally et Malicia.

Dark Ace arriva à mettre au tapis Aerrow, et s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup fatal. Will, qui assistait à la scène arriva à repousser Narcissa et la fit tomber de l'échafaud. Will alla se poster devant son père. L'épée de Dark Ace frappa l'épée de Will. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas de taille contre Dark Ace, qui le désarma facilement.

Dark Ace se mit à rire, enfin ce jour qu'il attendait temps était arrivé, il allait tuer Aerrow, et son fils en prime. Narcissa se releva au moment où Dark Ace allait abattre Will et Aerrow. Mais au moment où il allait les frapper avec son épée, il fut violemment projeté en arrière, percutant le pic rocheux qui se trouvait juste derrière l'échafaud. Narcissa regarda derrière elle et vit Malicia qui avait reprit son apparence, elle avait la main tendue. La sorcière comprit que sa fille avait lancé un sortilège à Dark Ace pour qu'il ne frappe pas Will. Malicia regarda sa mère un instant. Narcissa remonta sur l'échafaud et alla voir comment allait son époux. Dark Ace était sonné. Malicia alla rejoindre Will et l'aida à porter son père.

Piper regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'il y avait quelques blessés dans leur camp, elle décida donc de battre en retraite. Elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec Cyclonis qui lui donna un coup dans le ventre. Piper eut le souffle coupé, mais en esquivant un coup de Cyclonis, elle balaya les jambes de la Reine qui tomba sur le sol. Piper utilisa un cristal givrant pour maintenir Cyclonis au sol le temps de prendre la fuite.

Piper aida Aerrow, qui était revenu à lui, à monter sur son Air Skimmer. Malicia monta avec Will, et tous les autres les suivirent jusqu'au Condor. Aucune perte n'était à déplorer du côté des Storm Hawks.

Narcissa aida son mari à se relever. Dark Ace fit quelques pas en regardant autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Il regarda Narcissa et lui dit :

« Les Storm Hawks se sont enfuis ? »

Narcissa fit signe que oui.

Dark Ace s'approcha de sa femme et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou c'est notre propre fille qui a osé m'envoyer percuter ce rocher ? »

Narcissa n'osa pas répondre, elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant où était Maîtresse Cyclonis. Elle descendit de l'échafaud pour la chercher et vit la Reine qui ne pouvait se relever à cause de la glace qui la retenait. Narcissa se mit à genoux à côté d'elle et fit fondre la glace. Dark Ace arriva et voulut aider la Reine à se relever, mais Cyclonis repoussa sa main. Elle fit quelques pas en regardant le ciel et dit :

« Ces maudits Storm Hawks nous ont encore échappés !! Un jour, ils me payeront ce qu'ils m'ont fait »

Maîtresse Cyclonis se retourna et en regardant Dark Ace et Narcissa, elle ajouta :

« Et maintenant, ils ont une alliée qui possède de grands pouvoirs »

Maîtresse Cyclonis s'en alla. Dark Ace et Narcissa restèrent un instant, leur échec était difficile à accepter, surtout en ce qui concernait leur fille. Narcissa posa la main sur l'épaule de son mari et lui dit :

« Nous devrions rentrer, cela ne sert à rien de rester ici »

Narcissa et Dark Ace rentrèrent chez eux. Le Commandant ne dit pas un mot le long du trajet. Une fois arrivé dans leur salon, il s'approcha de la photo qu'il aimait tant, celle où il se trouvait avec Malicia sur son switchblade élite. Narcissa le regarda.

Tout en regardant la photo, Dark Ace dit d'une voix assez calme :

« Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire » répondit Narcissa.

Dark Ace jeta violemment la photo contre le sol, le cadre se brisa. Ensuite, Dark Ace se dirigea vers la porte. Narcissa se mit à genoux pour ramasser la photo, elle regarda son mari et lui dit :

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? »

Dark Ace ne regarda même pas Narcissa, il lui dit :

« Si elle croise ma route, je la considèrerai comme une ennemie, et elle subira le même sort que ceux qui se dressent devant moi »

« Dark Ace !! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est notre fille !! » Dit Narcissa.

Dark Ace se retourna, il avait les yeux emplis de haine, il lui dit :

« Elle a cessé d'être ma fille au moment même où elle nous a trahi »

Dark Ace s'en alla, laissant Narcissa seule. Elle regarda un instant la photo qu'elle avait ramassée parmi les débris de verre et se mit à pleurer.

Dark Ace avait besoin de prendre l'air, il prit son switchblade élite et alla survoler les Terres de Lave. Il se posa au bord d'un lac de lave et descendit de son véhicule. Il se sentait perdu, il avait du mal à accepter la réalité, c'était comme si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Il fit quelques pas et tomba à genoux. De rage, il frappa le sol avec ses poings. Le fait que Malicia l'ai trahi le faisait souffrir énormément, bien plus qu'il n'aurait osé l'avouer. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et hurla :

« Tu me le payeras Aerrow !! Toi, ton maudit gamin et tous les Storm Hawks, je vous anéantirai jusqu'au dernier !! »

Dark Ace resta un long moment seul près de ce lac, il avait besoin de se calmer avant de retourner chez lui.

Sur le Condor, l'heure était plutôt à la fête. Les Storm Hawks étaient heureux d'avoir rempli leur mission sans aucune perte et d'avoir sauvé Will.

Aerrow prit son fils dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Content de te revoir sain et sauf mon fils !! »

Ensuite il s'avança vers Malicia et lui dit :

« Tu nous as aidé à sauver Will, le prix que tu as du payé est très lourd. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux faire partie des Storm Hawks. »

Malicia était très touchée par cette proposition, elle regarda tous les membres de l'équipe, c'était maintenant sa nouvelle famille. Malicia accepta l'offre d'Aerrow. Les Storm Hawks vinrent féliciter la nouvelle recrue chacun à leur tour. Ensuite, Will emmena Malicia un peu à part. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il passa la main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et lui dit :

« Tu es certaine que tu ne regrettes rien ? »

« Je suis sûre que mes parents vont me manquer, et ils doivent aussi m'en vouloir. Mais j'ai fait mon choix, c'est avec toi que je veux être » dit Malicia.

Will serra à nouveau la jeune fille contre lui, puis, ils allèrent rejoindre les autres.

Dark Ace avait trahi les Storm Hawks bien des années auparavant, et il fut trahi par sa propre fille.

Voici comment Malicia, fille de l'impitoyable Dark Ace et de Narcissa, sorcière d'Azarath, quitta les cycloniens pour devenir une Storm Hawks.


End file.
